Love Story Absurd The Series
by esthiSipil
Summary: (UPDATE CHAPTER 4) Gimana ya kisah cinta antara Yifan en Junmyeon selama mereka kuliah? Ini epep bener-bener cuman lucu-lucuan... Plus sedikit cerita juga tentang Jongin en Sehun ama Luhan en Minseok (KRISHO, side: HUNKAI, slight: XIUHAN, Bromance: KRISKAI!)
1. Chapter 1

**Cast : Kris, Suho, Kai, Sehun, Xiumin, Luhan, and other Exo**

**Pairing : Krisho, side: Hunkai & Xiuhan**

**Bromance : Kriskai**

**Rated: T **

**Warning: Typos! Yaoi, aneh, abal-abal, gaje, cerita ngebosenin, gak masuk akal, absurd, ide pasaran, dll**

**Genre: Humor gagal…. Romance….**

**.**

**.**

_**Yifan POV**__**  
><strong>_

Beuh, matahari panas bener yak hari ini. Udah nyalain AC mobil tetep aja berasa panasnya. Apa gue nunggu di dalem gedung kampus aja yak?

Heuhhh...tapi males bener dah kalo gue masuk gedung kampus, trus ketemu nya sama mahluk-mahluk yang gak jelas bentuk dan peruntukkannya. Bukaaann...bukan mahluk halus dan sejenisnya, kalo mahluk halus kan jelas tuh bentuknya gak berbentuk. Maksud gue tuh ya dosen-dosen atau grup recet kampus SM...yaa...sohib-sohib gue juga sih. Hahaha... Tega bener yak gue ngatain sohib-sohib gue mahluk gak jelas.

Gak maksud apa-apa seh, cuma lagi males aja rempong-rempong. Yang ada malah ntar kencan gue sama Junmyeon direcokin mereka lagi, kan berabe tuh.

Ngomong-ngomong si ayang Junmyeon ke mana dah? Katanya kelas dia bubar jam 1, lha ini udah jam setengah 2, tu cowok imut kekasih hati gue kagak keliatan.

Kepala gue pun celingak-celinguk ke kanan kiri. Eh, tu dia nongol. Beuhhh...kalo udah liat sosok dia nih...badan dan ati gue berasa adeeemmm bener.

"Yifan, duh maaf ya aku telat. Biasa Prof Choi kalo udah ngasih kuliah kan suka gak inget waktu," katanya sambil natap gue dengan pandangan menyesal. Dia langsung tuh masuk ke mobil gue.

Ughh! Ngegemesin banget sih ni anak. Gue cubit pipi putihnya. "Iya, Babe... Gak pa-pa. Kirain kamu lupa kita ada janjian kencan siang ini.."

"Ihhh..Yifan apaan sih cubit-cubit. Sakit tauuu..." rengeknya sambil ngusap-ngusap pipinya yang merah bekas gue cubit. Bibirnya manyun-manyun.

Tu kan tu kan.. Mancing deh mancing.. "Abis kamu tambah lama tambah ngegemesin sih, Babe.. Aku jadi gemes pengen cepet-cepet bisa makan kamu," goda gue.

Pipi Junmyeon langsung tambah merah abis gue ngomong gitu.

"Yifannn! Siang-siang gini udah mesummmmm!" pekiknya sambil nyubitin lengan gue.

Gue sih ngakak-ngakak aja dia cubitin. Abis cubitan dia gak ada sakit-sakitnya, malah gue berasa dibelai-belai aja gitu. Maklum, gue kan atlit basket, jadi lengan gue lumayan berotot.

"Ooo...jadi kalo malem-malem, aku boleh mesum dong ya?" goda gue lagi, bikin dia tambah gencar nyubitin lengan gue. Setelah itu kita ketawa-ketawa bareng.

"Kita berangkat yuk, Babe, takut kesorean. Kafe-nya Bang Luhan kan tambah sore biasanya tambah rame.."

Junmyeon manggut-manggut sambil pasang senyum manisnya. Duh, gue bener-bener beruntung banget deh ah dapetin malaikat kayak dia.

Tapi emang dasar Dewi Fortuna Similikiti Wahyuningsih Candrawibowo gak berpihak ke gue kali ya, belum juga mobil gue sempet keluar area parkiran, tiba-tiba aja...

"Yifan! Awasss!l"

Ada cowok ngadangin jalan, berenti didepan mobil gue. Untung aja gue sempet nginjek rem. Kalo enggak...gak tau gimana nasibnya. Gue lirik Junmyeon di sebelah gue. Dia kayaknya kaget banget tuh, lagi sibuk ngusap-ngusap dada dia.

"Kamu gak pa-pa, babe?" tanya gue khawatir.

Junmyeon cuman gelengin kepala dia..."Lho, Jongin?!" pekiknya.

Gue heran trus ngikutin arah pandangan dia. Ya ampun! Ternyata cowok yang tadi ngadangin mobil gue tuh si Jongin, yang tak lain tak bukan adalah adek gue. Mahluk yang namanya Jongin tiba-tiba aja buka pintu belakang trus naek.

"Bang, nebeng pulang ya.." katanya.

"Hah?! Lha kamu bukannya bawa mobil?" tanya gue heran sambil nengok ke dia. Duh, jangan sampe acara kencan gue sama Junmyeon diganggu dia dah!

"Kuncinya di bawa Sehun..." jawabnya cuek sambil sibuk ngunyah-ngunyah Chitato yang dia bawa.

"Ya minta kuncinya sama dia dong! ngapain kamu ngerecokin Abang?!" tanya gue sewot.

Junmyeon ngusap-ngusap lengan gue, nyoba nenangin gue.

"Abisnya Jongin sebel sama dia..."

Mulut Jongin manyun. Nah..yang kayak begini nih yang suka bikin migrain gue kambuh. Dia yang berantem kok gue yang direcokin. Mentang-mentang papi mami pesen sama gue buat jagain dia selama kuliah.

Gue masih inget banget tuh pesen mami sebelum mereka terbang ke Kanada lagi, pas nganterin Jongin ke Seoul, buat kuliah di tempat yang sama dengan gue.

"Yifan, inget-inget omongan mami ya. Pokoknya kamu harus bener-bener jagain adek kamu. Jangan sampe dia sakit, nangis, mewek, atau kekurangan apa-apa. Pokoknya kalo ada apa-apa sama dia, langsung telepon papi atau mami. _You got that, Son_?" Gitu deh kurang lebih. Sementara papi sih cuman senyum-senyum aja sambil ngelirik gue, lebih pengertian. _But still, that's not fair!_

Junmyeon kayaknya tau gue emosi. Akhirnya dia yang ngeladenin Jongin. "Jongin, memangnya kalian bertengkar kenapa heum?" tanyanya lembut.

"Ya abisnya Jongin sebel, Bang, belakangan dia lebih seneng ngotak-atik mp4nya daripada ngobrol sama Jongin. Cuman buat nontonin video Sistar doang..." cerocos Jongin.

Junmyeon ngalihin pandangan dia ke gue, "Sistar?"

Kayaknya dia gak tau deh Sistar tuh apaan atau siapa. "Itu lho, Babe, salah satu grup idol cewek yang lagi naek daun sekarang. Yang nyanyiin singel I Swear sama apa tuh yang sebelumnya...hmmm...ahh.. Touch My Body.." terang gue.

Junmyeon manggut-manggut denger penjelasan gue. Trus dia balik lagi muter badan dia kebelakang.

"Paling Sehun cuman ngefans aja, gak lebih dari itu, Jongie..." hiburnya lagi.

"Ahh..kan tetep aja, Bang. Ngefans sih ngefans, masak sampe nyuekin aku gitu sih.. Lebih parah lagi nih, Bang, Sistar bakalan ngadain konser pas hari ultah Jongin. Masak Sehun malah lebih milih nonton konser mereka ketimbang rayain ultah Jongin? Namjachingu macam apaan tuh?"

Aduuhhh...ni anak malah bikin kepala gue tambah nyut-nyutan. Belum kelar gerutuan Jongin, tiba-tiba aja seorang namja albino masuk ke mobil gue, duduk di sebelah Jongin.

"Chagiya, mianhe... Ayo kita pulang bareng.." bujuknya pada Jongin.

"Shirreo! Mending aku naik taksi daripada pulang bareng kamu!" tolak Jongin gengsi.

Apa pula ini? Kenapa lagi ada dua curut kecil di belakang mobil gue, berantem, en ganggu acara kencan gue dengan Junmyeon?

"Prettt! Bo'ong banget mau naek taksi! Lha trus kenapa kamu naik mobil Abang sekarang?" sembur gue kesel.

Denger kata-kata gue, Junmyeon malah ketawa geli, sementara Sehun senyum-senyum sambil liatin muka Jongin yang merah nahan malu.

Bodo ah! Lha salah sendiri gangguin gue.

"Abang apaan sih? Ikut campur urusan Jongin aja.." rengek Jongin.

Dih, yang awalnya ganggu siapa yak? Ni anak kadang-kadang ya...

"Chagiya, ayuk pulang bareng aku aja... Aku janji deh gak ngulangin yang tadi.. Oke, baby?" bujuk Sehun lagi.

Jongin cuman diem.

"Ayolah, chagi, gak enak kan kita di sini malah gangguin Bang Yifan ama Bang Junmyeon. Liat tuh mukanya Bang Yifan udah kayak mau nyemburin api.." lanjut Sehun dengan gedeknya.

"Yak! Oh Sehun!" bentak gue.

Denger teriakan gue, tu duo curut langsung ngacir keluar dari mobil sambil ngikik-ngikik. Lupa kayaknya kalo mereka tadi lagi berantem. Gue cuman geleng-geleng sambil mijet-mijet kening gue.

Gue ngerasain ada tangan laen yang ikut mijetin pundak gue. Pas gue nengok, gue liat malaikat gue masang senyum manisnya.

"Jangan marah-marah terus, Yifan... Ntar cepet tua loh, ntar gak cakep lagi.."

Duh, Babe.. Kata-kata mu itu bikin gue melayang dah.. "Makasih ya, Babe.."

Gue ambil tangan dia yang di pundak gue trus gue cium punggung tangannya. Aih! Pipinya lagi-lagi merah... Lucu banget sih ayang gue, suka malu-malu.

.

_**Junmyeon POV**_

Duh, Yifan nih paling pinter bikin gue malu. Masak sekarang dia malah nyium punggung tangan gue sambil ngeliatin gue dengan tatapan yang bikin gue klepek-klepek. Muka gantengnya itu emang sanggup bikin siapa aja yang liat langsung jatuh cinta.

Liat aja matanya yang tajem kayak mata elang, alis tebel, idung mancung, rahang tegas, bibirnya seksi, bodi dia tinggi atletis...

Siapa coba yang bisa nolak pesona dia? Yang jelas gue mah gak bisa, secara sekarang gue udah resmi jadi pacar dia, bikin banyak orang patah hati gara-gara Yifan milih gue. Hihihi...

"Yifan, jangan liatin aku kayak gitu ah..." kata gue berusaha nutupin gugup.

"Lho, emang kenapa? Gak boleh ya aku liatin wajah malaikatku.."

Eyaaa... Dia malah ngegombal.

"Gombal ah! Ayo jalan... Katanya mau makan di kafe Bang Luhan.."

Alesan aja sih gue. Soalnya gue gak kuat diliatin mulu sama dia, mending dia nyetir dah. Eh...bukannya jalanin mobil, dia malah senyum-senyum masih sambil ngeliatin gue. Jangan-jangan ni orang kesambet jin iprit apa yak?

"Yifan, kamu kesambet ya?"

"Iya.." jawabnya pendek.

Terang aja jawaban dia bikin gue kaget. Dengan panik gue langsung aja guncang-guncang badan dia pelan, "Yifan, jangan nakutin aku dong..."

"Aku emang kesambet kok... Kesambet cinta kamu.." kata Yifan lembut.

Eh buset dah... Dia malah ngegombal lagi.

"Gak lucu ah... Aku beneran panik, Yifan.. Jangan becanda yang kayak gitu dong..."

Gak sadar gue manyunin bibir gue. Dengan gak tau malunya, dia malah nyamber nyium bibir gue.

Ya ampun! Kecolongan lagi deh gue! Dia gak tau apa tiap kali dia nyium bibir gue, tiba-tiba, jantung gue rasanya mau copot! _Damn this dragon_! Hobi banget sih dia nyamber gitu.

"Yifan, hobi banget sih kamu nyiumin bibir aku tiba-tiba kayak gitu! Kan ngagetin!"

Liat gue misuh-misuh dia malah ketawa-ketawa aja, udah tau kalo gue gak bener-bener marah.

"Iya iya... Abis aku gemes aja liat bibir kamu manyun-manyun gitu. Ya udah, kita berangkat sekarang ya..."

Akhirnya dia nyalain mesin mobil dan nyetir mobilnya ke kafe temen kampus kita, Bang Luhan. Sampe sana bener aja... kafe nya rada-rada penuh. Untung masih ada satu meja kosong.

Bang Luhan yang liat kedatengan kita, langsung lambai-lambai tangannya trus ngedeketin kita.

"Hai, kalian berdua, mau pesen apa nih?" sapanya ramah.

"Kayak biasanya aja, Bang, aku mah. Kamu mau apa, Babe?" tanya Yifan.

Gue mikir-mikir sambil baca buku menu yang ada di atas meja. "Aku sama kayak Yifan aja deh, Bang.." kata gue akhirnya.

Bang Luhan terus nyatet pesenan kami. "Okay, tunggu sebentar ya..."

Sambil menunggu makanan, gue sama Yifan asyik ngobrol ngalor ngidul. Apa aja kita obrolin. Kuliah, film-film terbaru, gosip-gosip panas kampus, de el el. Dari hulu ke hilir, utara ke selatan, barat ke timur. Selalu asyik deh kalo ngobrol sama Yifan, nyambung, seru, dan gak bosenin.

Iyalah... Namanya juga sama pacar sendiri. Hihihi...

Gak lama kemudian, Bang Luhan dateng sambil bawa nampan berisi pesenan kami. Lho, tapi kok ekspresinya mendung?

"Kenapa, Bang?" tanya Yifan.

Oh, ternyata dia ngeh juga dengan ekspresi mendung Luhan. Luhan malah duduk di kursi sebelah gue.

"Gue lagi ribut sama Minseok..." keluhnya, "Padahal gue gak ngapa-ngapain lho. Cuman keasyikan nontonin video klipnya Sistar di tipi... Gak sengaja nyuekin dia sumpah.. Eh dianya malah ngambek dari semalem."

Gue sama Yifan spontan saling tatap. Lagi-lagi Sistar. Kayak apa sih tu idol sampe bikin 2 pasang kekasih yang biasanya mesra kayak mereka berantem gini?

"Ihiiii...ada Sistar!" seru seorang pengunjung kafe.

Otomatis semua mata langsung pada nemplok ke tivi di kafe itu, termasuk kita bertiga.

Oalaaaahhh...itu toh Sistar... Ckckck... Pantesan aja banyak cowok pada demen. Secara mereka cantik-cantik, suaranya bagus, bodinya aduhai, yang paling penting...gerakan dance-nya itu lho...seksi bangeeett!

Eh, Yifan tertarik gak ya?

Diem-diem gue lirik dia. Uhh...untung aja dia cepet-cepet fokus sama kentang gorengnya, keliatan gak terlalu peduli. Yifan emang _my man_ banget dah! Lope yu pull!

Trus gue lirik Luhan. Dia juga keliatan biasa aja, malah yang ada tambah manyun. Kali keinget acara berantemnya dia sama Minseok. Dan emang kayak udah diatur, Minseok keluar dari dapur sambil bawa pesenan pelanggan juga. Dia ngelirik ke tivi bentar, trus ke Luhan, trus udah deh ngeloyor.

"Tuh kan, doi masih ngambek.." Bang Luhan ngacak-ngacak rambutnya.

"Sabar, Bang, mungkin bentar lagi juga dia gak-"

Belum kelar gue ngomong, tiba-tiba aja pintu kafe kebuka dan masuklah adeknya Yifan ama Sehun. Weww... _Bad Timing_.

Bener kan, pas Jongin liat tivi...mukanya langsung jutek.

"Duh, ngapain lagi tu duo unyil di sini?" keluh Yifan, bikin gue mau gak mau ketawa.

Abis dia mah ada-ada aja kalo ngatain adeknya. Kadang unyil, ucrit, ipin upin, malah pernah adeknya dikatain curut.. Konyol kan?

Begitu liat kita, Jongin langsung ngedeketin, padahal keliatan udah di cegah ama Sehun, kali takut ngeganggu kita. Emang sih, kita duduk di meja yang buat 6 orang, abis ini meja yang satu-satunya kosong tadi.

Gak pake permisi, Jongin langsung duduk di samping gue, jadilah gue diapit sama Jongin en Bang Luhan. Sementara Sehun duduk di samping Yifan.

"Ngapain kesini, Cuy?" tanya Yifan ke adeknya.

Nah kan... Dia ngasih panggilan baru buat Jongin.

"Ya mau makanlah, Bang, masak iya mau joget koplo ala dangdut pantura-nya Indonesia...Gak mungkin kan? Abang nih kalo nanya ada-ada aja dah.. Trus apa lagi tuh manggil Jongin pake 'cuy'.. Artinya apaan sih, Bang?" celoteh panjang Jongin berakhir dengan pertanyaan polos.

Hahaha... Lucu banget kan kalo Yifan sama Jongin ribut? Tapi jangan salah ya, gitu-gitu mereka tuh bener-bener saling sayang lho. Yifan pernah bilang dia bisa gila kalo adeknya kenapa-kenapa.

Jongin juga kagum banget tuh sama abangnya. Sampe-sampe dia bilang kalo punya pacar pengen yang kayak Yifan. Eh, kesampean... Dia jadian sama Sehun. Namja yang orang-orang bilang fotokopi nya Yifan, abis mirip banget karakternya, mukanya juga rada-rada mirip.

Gue mesem-mesem aja sambil nunggu jawaban Yifan.

"Cuy itu panggilan imutnya curut alias Cuyutttt..." jawab Yifan lempeng.

Spontan aja yang ada di meja kita ngakak denger jawaban Yifan. Duh duh duh...pacar gue nih kocak banget sih. Tawa kita langsung berhenti pas liat Bang Minseok deketin meja kita dengan aura gelap-nya. Waduh...ribut nih.

Bang Luhan langsung tegang, "Minnie, aku-"

"Kalau misalnya gue bisa nari lebih seksi dari Sistar, lo mau gak janji ke gue kalo lo gak bakalan nontonin video mereka lagi?!" potong Bang Minseok galak. Beuhhh!

Ngambek beneran dia, secara ngomngnya pake 'elu-gue' sama Bang Luhan, biasanya kan 'aku-kamu'.

"Hah? Maksudnya gimana, Minnie?" tanya Bang Luhan berusaha sabar sambil narik tangan Bang Minsoek supaya duduk di kursi satu-satunya yang kosong, alias sebelah Yifan. Untung aja Bang Minseok nurut.

"Iya, kan lo demen tuh nontonin tarian seksi-nya Sistar. Nah, kalo seandainya gue bisa nari lebih seksi dari mereka, lo mau berenti liatin video mereka gak?" tanya Bang Minseok lagi. Kita-kita yang baru ngeh maksud Bang Minseok langsung melongo.

.

_**Yifan POV**_

"Oh, jadi Bang Minseok ngambek sama Bang Luhan gegara Sistar? Sama dong, Bang, Jongin juga gedek banget tuh sama Hunnie yang lagi keranjingan Sistar!"

Taelah! Maen samber aja ni kuya...eh, adek gue. Dasar komporr..komporr! Gue gemes banget dah sumpah!

Sementara malaikat gue cuman senyum-senyum aja liatin ekspresi gue. Ih..bener-bener manis dah doi. Kayaknya cinta banget sama gue... Doh, ge er mode on kan gue.

Back to them sekarang.

Bener aja kan, denger samberan Jongin, Bang Minseok langsung nanggepin semangat. "Kalo gitu kita kudu kompak, Jongie, nyingkirin Sistar!"

Hah?! Begimane caranya coba nyingkirin Sistar? Diculik trus dijeblungin satu-satu ke empang lele-nya Bang Jali? Gak mungkin kan. Bener-bener deh ni emak-emak rumpi. Sementara gue cuman pandeng-pandengan aja sama sesama seme alias Bang Luhan ama Sehun.

"Maksudnya disingkirin gimana, Bang?" tanya Junmyeon heran.

Tu kan... Kek nya diantara ketiga cowok uke itu yang paling waras cuman ayang gue doang dah.

"Ya nyingkirin mereka dari otak cowok-cowok mesum ini, Myeon.." jawab Bang Minseok semangat.

"Eits, gue gak ikut-ikut loh, Bang... Enak aja ngata-ngatain mesum," kata gue gak terima. Lha secara nontonin Sistar aja kagak pernah, kok bisa-bisanya dikatain mesum.

"Terserah lu dah, Bang. Tapi Jongin setuju tuh, sama ide Bang Minseok. Jadi ntar kita bertiga latian tariannya Sistar, trus tunjukin deh ke mereka kalo kita bisa lebih seksi dari Sistar.." timpal Jongin berapi-api.

"Bertiga?!" seru gue, Junmyeon, Sehun, ama Bang Luhan bareng. Bukannya yang punya masalah cuman dia sama Bang Minseok doang ya?

"Iya, Bang, kan Bang Junmyeon juga kudu ikutan," jawab Jongin sambil pasang ekspresi sok polosnya.

"Hah?!"

Terang aja gue kaget setengah idup. Kok bawa nama ayang gue.

"Kok aku? Aku kan gak ikut-ikut.."

Muka Junmyeon langsung pucet tuh, secara dia kan gak pernah akting-akting seksi, doi kan kalem en pemalu banget. Gue juga mana ngijinin lah dia kayak gitu. Junmyeon natep gue minta tolong, gue paham maksudnya.

"Jangan bawa-bawa Junmyeon dong... Gue gak mau dia ikut-ikut.." larang gue.

"Cih,dasar pelit! Ya udin, kalo gitu kita berdua aja yuk, Jongie. Kita latian sekarang aja, biar cepet bisa," ajak Minseok.

"Ayuk ayuk, Bang! Kita cabcus sekarang aja yuk!"

Trus udah tuh gitu doang. Gak pake pamit gak pake apa mereka ngilang gitu aja gak tau ke mana. Bang Luhan ama Sehun keliatan stres banget tuh.

"Duh, Bang, kok adek lo bisa cemburuan gitu sih?" keluh Sehun frustasi.

"Nah lo ngapa nguber-nguber dia? Kan udah dari lama dia begitu kelakuannya," timpal gue sadis.

Sehun langsung ninju lengan gue pelan.

"Ya namanya juga cinta, Bang... Dianya mau gimana juga gue cinta sama dia."

Cih! Sok romantis banget ni cowok albino. Tapi gak pa-pa sih. Itu artinya kan dia sayang sama adek gue en bakalan jagain dia. Hehehe...

"Bagus juga sih mereka cemburu. Itu artinya kan mereka bener-bener sayang sama kita. Ya gak, Hun?" kata Bang Luhan.

"Ho oh, Bang... Kan seru tuh kalo mereka nari seksi. Bisa kita...ehemm..."

"Heh!"

Gue langsung melotot denger ocehan Sehun. Buset dah! Awas aja kalo sampe adek gue diapa-apain sama dia.

Liat ekspresi gue, mereka bertiga cuman ngakak-ngakak aja. Dasar cumiiii!

.

.

_Beberapa Hari Kemudian_

_**Author POV**_

Yifan dan Junmyeon keliatan lagi asoy-asoyan di bawah po'on duren di taman kampus mereka. Maklum lah, cuaca siang itu emang lumayan panas. Jadi ngadem di bawah po'on sambil ditemenin ayang tuh bener-bener sesuatu buat mereka, seperti kata Encing Syahrini gitu deh.

Junmyeon duduk nyender di po'on, sementara Yifan ngerebahin kepalanya di paha Junmyeon.

"Yifan, Jongin-Sehun sama Bang Luhan-Bang Minseok kira-kira udah baikan belom ya?" tanya Junmyeon sambil ngebelai-belai rambut pirang Yifan.

"Hmmm…kayaknya sih udah ya, Babe, soalnya tu si item gak pernah rese lagi kalo pulang…"

Junmyeon ketawa kecil denger omongan Yifan.

"Lha, kok ketawa sih, Babe?"

"Ya abisnya kamu tuh namain adek kamu aneh-aneh sih… Lucu banget…"

Junmyeon narik ujung idungnya Yifan saking gemesnya.

Yifan cuman cengengesan, "Ya abisnya tu bocah gak pernah ngambek sih, Babe, kalo aku manggil dia aneh-aneh.. Malah pernah dia cekikikan pas aku panggil dia 'cumi', dia bilang panggilannya imut.."

Junmyeon lagi-lagi ketawa denger cerita Yifan.

"Aku iri liat hubungan kalian. Manis banget. Jadi pengen punya adek…" kata Junmyeon sambil menghela nafas.

Yifan maklum banget perasaan Junmyeon yang emang anak tunggal, gak pernah ngerasain punya sodara, ke pergi ke mana atau main-main selalu sendiri.

Diem-diem dia bersyukur banget punya Jongin. Biarpun kadang nyebelin en suka manja, tetep aja dia sayang sama cowok item imut itu. Tiap hari adaaaa…aaa aja yang mereka ributin, atau kadang rebutan barang. Tapi ya ujung-ujunganya baikan lagi, gak lama-lama kok ributnya.

"Ya kan Jongin juga bole kamu anggep adek kamu sendiri, Babe… Toh ntar kan dia jadi adek kamu…"

Junmyeon nganggukin kepalanya sambil senyum. Kata-kata Yifan bikin dia seneng banget. Dia emang udah anggep Jongin adek sendiri, secara Jongin-nya sendiri juga udah akrab sama dia dan sering manja-manjaan.

Jongin ama Sehun yang kebetulan lewatin taman en ngeliat mereka, langsung ngedeket.

"Ehem…" Sehun ngedehem.

Sehun ama Jongin langsung duduk di depan mereka, gak pake permisi.

"Kalian udah baikan ya?" tanya Junmyeon.

"Udah dong, Bang…" jawab Sehun bangga.

"Trus?" tanya Yifan lagi.

"Trus apa, Bang?" Jongin malah balik nanya.

Yifan yang rada kesel langsung bangun dari selonjorannya en natep mereka berdua tajem kayak bokap-bokap yang lagi marahin anaknya.

"Ihhh…Abang kenapa sih liatin kitanya gitu banget?!" sungut Jongin. Dia buru-buru geser badannya biar deket sama Junmyeon, maksudnya sih buat tameng.

"Iya, maksud Abang tuh kasus Sistar gimana?" desek Yifan lagi.

"Oooo…kalo nanya yang jelas dong, Bang.." kata Sehun sambil ngeluarin hape-nya. "Nih, Bang, gayanya Bang Minseok sama Jongin pas nariin dance-nya Sistar…" –sambil nyerahin tu hape ke Yifan.

Jongin spontan melotot pas liat pacarnya mau ngasih tunjuk video dia ke Yifan. Dia langsung nyamber hape Sehun dari tangan Yifan.

"Jangan, Bang! Gak usah diliat! Hunie, apa-apaan sih kamu?!" katanya panik. Dia peluk tuh hape biar jauh dari jangkauan Yifan.

"Lho, memangnya kenapa? Abang juga pengen liat…" tanya Junmyeon sambil berusaha ngambil hape di tangan Jongin.

Jongin sampe muter-muterin badannya berusaha ngehindar.

"Chagi, kenapa sih? Kan gak pa-pa mereka liat…" sekarang giliran Sehun yang heran.

"Enggak enggak! Pokoknya enggak! Aku malu!" kata Jongin keukeuh.

"Jongin, kasiin gak tuh hape…" ancem Yifan sambil ngulurin tangannya ke arah Jongin. Matanya natep Jongin tajem banget, bikin Jongin sedikit bergidik. Nasib punya abang mirip Angry Bird.

"Gak mau, Bang…" rengek Jongin sambil pasang tampang melas.

Yifan sebenernya gak tega juga liat ekspresi Jongin yang nyaris mewek gitu. Tapi liat sikap Jongin, mau gak mau kan dia curiga tu video ada apa-apanya. Emang gerakan dance mereka kayak gimana sih?

"Jongin, ayo dong… Abang pengen liat… Bang Junmyeon juga tuh. Masak kamu tega sih gak mau kasi liat?" sekarang Yifan bujukinnya pake suara sedikit lembut. Ngerayu ceritanya.

"Tapi ntar Abang marah kalo liat…"

"Enggak… Abang gak bakalan marah… Beneran deh…" bujuk Yifan lagi.

Jongin natep abangnya dengan takut-takut sambil gigit bibir bawahnya. Sementara Sehun, dia malah kegemesan ngeliat Jongin yang lagi ketakutan gitu. Abis imut banget.

"Bener ya, Bang… jangan marah…"

Yifan ngangguk mantep. Biarpun ragu, akhirnya Jongin nyerahin hape di tangannya ke Yifan.

Yifan trus ngerapetin badannya ama badan Junmyeon, biar Junmyeon bisa ikutan nonton.

Durasi video-nya lumayan lama….sekitar 10 menit.

Awalnya Jongin en Minseok keliatan ngelakuin pemanasan biasa sebelum mulai. Yaa…loncat-loncat dikit. Kayaknya yang ambil videonya si albino ini.

Tapi pas udah masuk lagu, mata Yifan langsung melotot. Sementara Junmyeon mukanya merah karena malu nontonnya.

Gimana gak melotot kalo Jongin en Minseok keliatan bener-benet ngehayatin tariannya. Dari mulai lagu How Dare You, Touch My Body, sampe satu lagi lagu yang Yifan gak tau judulnya apaan.

Jongin dan Minseok keliatan kompak banget pas meliuk-liukin badannya dengan gerakan seksi dan sensual, sumpah seksi banget. Belum lagi ekspresi mereka yang keliatan lagi ngegodain siapa aja yang nonton. Tatap mata sayu sambil sesekali ngejilat bibir mereka dengan lidah. Mereka bener-bener nyuguhin tontonan 21 tahun ke atas.

Ngeliat ekspresi Yifan yang keliatan nahan marah, Jongin dan Sehun langsung mengkeret. Mereka saling pegangan tangan, siap-siap ngabur kalo-kalo tiba-tiba ni naga ngamuk.

"Jongin, Sehun, bisa jelasin ke Abang ini apaan?" tanya Yifan begitu video itu selesai di tontonnya. Nada yang digunain superrrr…..rrrr dalem en rendah.

"It-itu,,,hmm…yaa…itu, Bang… eh…yang-yang….tarian yang Jongin pel-pelajarin…" jawab Jongin putus-putus.

"Bang, katanya janji gak marah…" bujuk Sehun, meskipun dia serem juga liat mata Yifan yang berkilat-kilat.

Sementara Junmyeon berusaha megangin lengan Yifan.

"Yak! Apa-apan kalian eoh?! Kecil-kecil udah mesum!"

"Huaaaa….kabur, Hunnnieeeeee!"

"Woii! Jangan kabur! Sini kalian!"

Yak, sodara-sodara, akhirnya kejadian juga yang ditakutin semua orang. Yifan ngamuk dan sekarang dia ngejer-ngejer Jongin sama Sehun.

Junmyeon cuman bisa geleng-geleng kepala aja liat adegan nyeremin sekaligus lucu itu. Gimana gak lucu kalo mereka kejer-kejerannya cuman keliling taman itu doang, gak jauh-jauh, persis pilem-pilem India.

Duh duh duh…. Semua ini gara-gara Sistar…. Junmyeon ketawa geli….

.

.

.

.

Haiiiii….. (joget ubur-ubur….#plakk)

Gak tau kenapa atau gimana, saya bikin epep pake bahasa kayak gini… Hahaha… Lucu aja sih bayangin mereka ngomong pake bahasa ginian…

Tapi kok berasa humornya gagal ya… T_T

Niatnya kalo dapet respon bagus, saya bakalan bikin lagi oneshot tentang mereka, dengan bahasa kayak gini...

Okay…mudah-mudahan epep baru saya ini bisa dapet dukungan lagi dari chingu semua….Aminnn...

Saya tunggu nee komen en dukungannya….

ANYEONG!


	2. Insecure

**Cast : Kris, Suho, Kai, Sehun, Xiumin, Luhan, and other Exo**

**Pairing : Krisho, side: Hunkai & Xiuhan**

**Bromance : Kriskai**

**Rated: T **

**Warning: Typos! Yaoi, aneh, abal-abal, gaje, cerita ngebosenin, gak masuk akal, absurd, ide pasaran, dll**

**Genre: Humor gagal…. Romance….**

**.**

**.**

**INSECURE**

_**Yifan POV**__**  
><strong>_

Nyuttt….nyuttt…nyuttt…. Duh, ni kepala gue bener-bener berasa puyeng… Abis begadang semaleman ngerjain tugas, trus tadi pake acara kuis dadakan pula!

Damn you, Prof. Choi!

Mana suasana kantin rame plus berisik banget… Heuhhhh!

Stres dah gue…! Malaikat gue mana malaikat gue?! Gue butuh dia…gue butuh dia….gue butuh dia supaya gue bisa nafas… Gue butuh dia supaya gue sembuh… Gue butuh dia dalam hidup gue… Gue butuh diaaaa! Arghhhh!

Lho….kok gue jadi lebeh gini yak? Hahaha… Jadi malu eyke…!

"Yifan, kok mie gorengnya blom dimakan sih?"

Eh...tu dia orangnya. Baek banget deh dia. Tadi pas tau gue sakit kepala, dia langsung narik gue ke kantin. Trus pas gue pengen pesenin makan buat dia, dia ngelarang gue gitu.

"Udah, kamu duduk sini aja ya… Biar aku pesenin makan buat kamu. Kamu mau pesen apa?" tanya dia.

Berhubung gue emang gak minat makan apa-apaan, gue ceplosin aja gue pengen mie goreng. Dibeliin deh sama dia. Gak tega juga liat dia ngantri-ngantri mie goreng. Mana pas jam makan siang gini kantin udubilah penuh.

Trus pas udah nganterin mie goreng pesenan gue, dia ngilang lagi nyari makanan yang dia mau. Ternyata dia pengen makan nasi goreng deh… Soalnya di tangan dia udah ada sepiring mi goreng sekarang.

Dia duduk di depan gue sambil manyun, ngelirik mie goreng yang belum sama sekali gue makan.

"Masih mual banget, babe…" keluh gue. Beneran deh ini perut gue mual… Kepala gue juga tambah undur-undur (gantinya kunang-kunang… kenape? Masalah buat lo?").

Liat ekspresi gue dia jadi gak tega.

"Ato aku anter ke dokter aja yuk… Kayaknya kamu masuk angin deh… Ato mo aku beliin teh anget ya? Tunggu bentar ya… Kubeliin dulu…"

Belom sempet gue ngomong apa-apaan, dia udah ngacir aja. Maapin gue ya, Babe… Gue ngerepotin. Huhuhu… Mewek dah gue…

Gak lama dia udah balik lagi bawa segelas teh anget, trus duduk samping gue. Dia bantuin gue minum tu teh anget sambil sesekali mijetin tengkuk gue.

_O My God, Babe… You are an angel in my life….!_

"Gimana, dah enakan blom?" tanyanya khawatir.

Gue ngangguk sambil berusaha senyum semanis mungkin, biar dia yakin gitu gue udah gak pa-pa. Tapi emang udah lumayan sih sakitnya kurangan.

"Yifan, kalo emang kamu gak enak badan, acara nonton kita ntar malem batal aja gak pa-pa… Kita nontonnya ntar-ntar aja kalo kamu udah sembuh ya…"

"Duh, jangan, Babe… Itu kan pilem udah lama kamu tungguin… Beneran dah aku gak pa-pa nemenin kamu nonton. Ya ya ya…." bujuk gue.

Gak enak banget gue. Soalnya jauh-jauh hari dia emang udah minta gue nemenin dia nonton Bajaj Bajuri The Movie kalo tu pilem rilis di Seoul.

Ntu lho, pilem dari Indonesia… Yang maen namanya Ricky Harun. Katanya lucu bin gokil banget tu pilem, makanya Junmyeon pengen nonton.

Junmyeon ngebelai-belai rambut gue, "Gak pa-pa kok, kan bisa kapan-kapan nontonnya. Yang penting kamu sehat dulu… Aku gak mau kamu tambah sakit, Fanfan…"

Beuhhh! Dia manggil gue pake Fanfan, panggilan sayang. Lo-lo pada ngiri gak tuh? Hayo ngaku! Huahahaha….ketawa nista dah gue.

"Tapi, Babe−"

Cup!

OMG! Gak mimpi kan gue?! Demi apa Junmyeon nyium bibir gue duluan? Soalnya biasanya gue yang maen sosor ke dia duluan, secara dia pemalu. Ya emang cuman bentar doang nyiumnya, tapi kan tetep aja….

Ini di kantin lagi….Tapi di pojokan ding, gak terlalu keliatan orang juga! Huaaa….seneng banget deh gue kalo dia udah gak malu-malu gitu….

Abis nyium bibir gue, dia senyum malu-malu, udah gitu pipi putihnya merah booo!

"Ehem ehem…sekarang ayang aku udah berani nyium duluan nih?" goda gue sambil nyolek pipinya.

"Kenapa? Gak suka?"

Tanya dia sok-sokan galak, pipinya ngegembung biar keliatan sangar, tapi matanya masih keliatan malu-malu gitu. Dasarnya imut mah imut aja, Babe… Gue ngakak sambil ngacak-acak rambut dia. Lembut banget rambutnya, kayak bayi.

"Duh, Babe, jangan ngambek gitu dong… Aku malah seneng banget dicium sama kamu… Bibir kamu manis…"

Denger omongan gue, mukanya tambah merah… Pengen sih terus godain dia, tapi gak tega ah… Ini kan tempat umum…

Buru-buru gue rangkul pinggang dia, narik badan dia biar nempel sama gue, maksudnya nenangin dia juga.

"Babe, gak pa-pa.. Gak usah malu-malu gitu…"

"Tingkah aku aneh ya?" tanyanya, bikin gue ngangkat alis gue.

"Kok kamu nanya gitu, Babe?"

"Ya abis… Sebenernya aku tuh pengen nunjukin sayang aku ke kamu, tapi aku malu… Apalagi kalo di depan umum… Aku juga suka gak enak sih, selalu kamu duluan, kesannya aku gak sayang sama kamu.."

Abis ngomong gitu dia nutup muka dia pake tangan. Lah lah…kok dia malah mewek gitu?

"Ssstt…, Babe, jangan ngomong gitu dong… Aku sih seneng-senang aja sama kondisi pacaran kita yang kayak gini, kan aku ngerti banget kamu orangnya kayak apa. Lagian aku juga gak minta kamu harus bisa lovey-dovey ke aku kok, perhatian-perhatian kamu aja buat aku udah lebih dari cukup… Yang penting kamu bener-bener sayang sama aku."

Ya emang betul kok, gue bener-bener gak butuh sikap dia terang-terangan nyium gue di depan umum misalnya.. atau manja-manjaan, peluk-peluk, de el el.

Yang penting dalem hubungan itu kan rasa nyaman. Kalo gak nyaman ngapain? Tul gak? Gue selama ini nyaman-nyaman aja sama sikap dia ke gue, gak keberatan sama sekali.

Orang gue naksir dia gegara sikap malu-malu en kalemnya… Yaaa…kalo misalnya dia mendadak berubah lenjeh atau genit-genitan, gue gak masalah juga. Asal dia nyaman, titik!

Eh, tapi kok mendadak dia ngomong kek gini sih? Apa ada yang ngomong hal yang gak enak ya?

"Babe, emang ada yang ngomong gak enak ya ke kamu?" tanya gue lagi.

Junmyeon natep gue.

"Gak ada sih, cuman aku kadang ada kepikiran gitu tiap kali liat gaya pacaran adek kamu sama Sehun, atau Bang Luhan ama Bang Minseok. Mereka kan mesra banget kalo kemana-mana…."

"Ooo…ya jangan disamain, Babe.. Karakter orang kan beda-beda. Sekarang aku tanya, kamu nyaman gak dengan pacaran kita kayak gini? Kamu nyaman gak sama aku yang kadang suka frontal lovey-dovey di depan umum?"

Gue deg-degan nih nanya kayak gini ke dia. Jangan-jangan malah dia yang selama ini gak nyaman ya sama gaya pacaran gue. Gue emang terkenal dingin sama orang, malah banyak yang bilang muka gue nyeremin kayak gak pernah senyum, tapi banyak yang bilang gue ganteng abesss, _manly_, banyak cewek cowok naksir gue (narsis kan gue? Hehehe…).

Tapi berhubung hati gue udah nyangkut ke cowok imut sebelah gue ini, ya gue cuekin lah orang-orang yang pedekate. Setelah jadian sama dia, gue tetep cool en dingin sih ke orang-orang, tapi kalo ada dia mana kuat gue sok dingin-dingin gitu? Gak mungkin banget kan gue cuek sama dia? Masak gue antepin ada mahluk manis kek dia, secara gue cinta banget sama dia. Mending gue uyel-uyel… Ya kan? Apaan sih gue... hahaha...

Eh…gue ngelantur….

"Aku nyaman kok… Nyaman banget malah.. Kamu tuh bisa bikin aku ketawa en senyum, trus kamu juga bikin aku ngerasa aman…"

Jawaban yang keluar dari bibir seksi Junmyeon bener-bener bikin gue lega. Tiba-tiba ada pelangi gitu di mata gue.

"Nah, ya berarti kan gak ada masalah dong… Babe, bener deh… Buat aku yang penting kamu nyaman en seneng….Kamu mo malu-malu kek gimana juga, aku terima kok…"

Gue genggem tangan mungil dia buat ngeyakinin dia. Dia natep gue ragu, kayaknya masih ada yang dipikirin deh.

"Kenapa sih, Babe? Masih ada yang ganjel yah?"

"Hmmm….kalo misalnya aku berusaha untuk ngurangin malu-malu aku, kamu keberatan gak? Aku juga pengen nyoba supaya gak terlalu tertutup…" tanyanya takut-takut.

"Gak pa-pa, asal kamu gak maksain diri kamu aja, Babe…" jawab gue sambil ngusap pipi dia, bikin pipinya merah lagi.

Junmyeon manggut-manggut sambil senyum manis. Dia keliatan lega banget sekarang.

"Yifan, badan kamu udah enakan?"

O iya, baru keinget gue sekarang kalo tadi perut gue mual. Tapi ternyata udah gak terlalu kerasa kayak tadi. Pasti gara-gara perhatian si imut ini. Hihihi…

"Udah kurangan kok, Babe… Ih, kamu jago ya nyembuhin sakit aku…"

"Mulai gombal deh… Mie gorengnya makanya dimakan dong.. Ntar malah sakitnya balik lagi…" bujuknya.

Pas kita berdua lagi asyik makan, tiba-tiba aja ada tangan ngelingkarin leher gue dari belakang.

"Bang Yifaaaaannnnnn!"

Buset dah! Ni bocah yak! Untung gue gak keselek mie, maen peluk aja dari belakang. Sehun ikut nongol dari belakang trus duduk di kursi depan gue sambil cengengesan.

"Kenape?"

Jongin masih belum mau ngelepas pelukannya di leher gue, malah dia sekarang naro dagunya di pundak gue.

"Gak pa-pa, kangen sama Abang…" jawabnya manja.

Lho, tumben-tumbenan ni anak kangen gue… Kenapa yak?

"Bagi duit, Bang!"

Tuh kan! Apa gue bilang! Curiga gue kalo adek gue ni tiba-tiba ngomong kangen sama gue. Gimana bisa kangen sih secara tiap hari ketemu, lha orang idup bareng udah kayak upil sama lobang idung. Mau disingkirin kayak apa juga, teuteuppp aja tuh upil bakalan balik lagi kan?

Tega kan gue nyamain adek gue sama upil…? Hehehe…. Maap ya, Dek…

Malaikat gue langsung ngakak-ngakak liat ekspresi gue yang mendadak asem.

"Emang mau beli apa, Jongie?" tanya dia.

Jongin ngelepas pelukannya dari leher gue trus duduk samping Sehun.

"Mau beli tongsis, Bang…!" jawabnya semangat.

"Tongsis? Apaan sih? Lontong Sosis?" tanya gue heran, bikin ekspresi Jongin sweatdrop abesss… Hahahaha..

Seriusan dah gue gak ngerti apaan tongsis. Junmyeon juga keliatan bengong. Naga-naganya dia juga gak tau tu benda apaan.

"Itu, Bang, tongkat narsis…" jawab Sehun ogah-ogahan. Keliatan banget kalo dia juga gak setuju kalo pacarnya beli tu barang.

"Tongkat narsis?!" gue sama Junmyeon kompak liat-liatan.

"Woi, mut, serius deh… Itu barang apaan? Buat apaan?" desek gue.

.

_**Jongin POV**_

Dih, gue baru tau dah punya abang populer tapi kagak gaul. Masak tongsis aja kagak ngarti.

Ganteng sih ganteng, keren sih keren, cakep sih cakep, seksi sih seksi, macho sih macho, pinter sih pin- lah…kok gue malah asyik muji-muji abang gue sih.

Tapi kan percuma, kalo dia punya tu semua kelebihan, tapi tongsis aja gak ngarti. Bener gak, bray? Hellooooo! Hareee geneeeee!

Mendingan pacar gue, si Sehun…. Dia gak ngerti juga tuh tongsis apaan. Hehehe…. Itu mah sama aja yak kagak mending.

Eh, tapi bentar deh…tadi Bang Yifan manggil gue apaan? Mut? Ihh…kemajuan, akhirnya gue dipanggil dengan panggilan yang manusiawi.

"Bang, kok tumben manggil Jongin 'mut'…" Gue cengar cengir geje.

"Emang lo pikir artinya apaan?" tanya dia.

"Imut kan?" jawab gue pede sambil pose sok imut…

"Idihhh…geer banget….. Sok tau banget! Artinya marmut…"

Busetttt! Sadis banget dah abang gue ngatain gue marmut. Manis-manis gini dikatain marmut si…

Pengen tak sobek-sobek lambe-mu…! (sambil ngomong gaya Tukul).

"Hunnie, masak aku dikatain marmut…" rengek gue manja ke Sehun, maksudnya minta dibelain.

Sehun malah nyengir aja, "Lho, Bang Yifan bener kok, chagi… Kamu tuh emang marmut imut…." Dia malah belain Bang Yifan sambil belai-belai kepala gue.

Et dahhh….. punya pacar sama abang kompak banget yak! Tapi gak pa-pa ding, yang penting dia nganggep gue imut… Ihiyyyyy!

"Eh, Crit, abang serius nih… Tongkat narsis tuh apaan?" tanya Bang Yifan.

Hadeeehhh… udah bener manggil gue 'mut'… malah sekarang ganti lagi dia manggil gue 'crit'.

"Itu lho, Bang, tongkat yang dipake buat selfie…. Supaya gak minta tolong lagi sama orang kalo mau ambil foto kita sendiri…" terang Sehun.

My baby emang baek deh, mau ngejawabin pertanyaan Bang Yifan. Kayaknya dia liat ekspresi gue lagi kesel en gak minat jawab pertanyaan abang gue.

"Selfie? Selfie Sukaesih maksud lo?"

"Uhuk uhukk!"

Noh kan, rasain… sukuriiiiinnnn... Bang Junmyeon sampe keselek denger banyolannya Bang Yifan. Hahaha….

Tapi emang abang gue tuh banyol banget dah…. Orang gak bakalan nyangka dibalik muka dingin dia, dia tuh lucu banget. Ya gue sebagai adek satu-satunya ngerti aja kelakuan dia sebenernya.

Sementara gue ama Sehun sibuk ngakak-ngakak, gue liat Bang Junmyeon lagi sibuk bantu ngeredain batuknya dia. Bang Yifan ngusap-usap punggung dia sayang, biar batuknya redaan.

Duh, pasangan yang kadang-kadang bikin gue iri deh. Mereka tuh jarang pamer lovey-dovey, tapi keliatan banget kalo mereka saling sayang dan peduli. Dari bahasa tubuh mereka pastinya, secara mereka berdua bukan tipe orang yang suka ngumbar kata-kata sayang. Ahhh…pasangan yang cucok en manis.

Bukannya gue gak bahagia sama Sehun lho ya…bukaannn. Jangan pada suuzon deh.. Kan Ustad Molana pernah bilang tuh, kita hidup kudu penuh sama Husnuzon, jangan suuzon mulu. Setuju? Sip!

Gue bahagia banget kok sama Sehun, secara dia perhatian en care banget sama gue. Dia juga tanggung jawab, selalu berusaha nemenin ato nganterin ke mana gue minta.

Cuman kita berdua emang cenderung lebih bisa nunjukin lovey-dovey di depan umum, beda sama Bang Yifan en Bang Junmyeon. Kita juga lebih verbal, apa-apa kudu ngomong, kalo gak gitu….kita berdua sama-sama gak ngerti apa yang dipengenin. O'on kan? Hihihi…

Gue dulu pernah bilang ama Bang Junmyeon, kalo punya pacar pengen yang kayak Bang Yifan. Dia emang dingin kalo ke orang-orang, tapi ngocol en gokil banget kalo di depan orang-orang deket, perhatian, sayang. Hehehe….untung aja Sehun karakternya mirip-mirip abang gue.

Bang Junmyeon keliatan mukulin lengannya Bang Yifan… gegara tadi Bang Yifan bikin dia keselek.

"Aduh…iya, Babe, iya… Maap map… Aku asal nyeplos aja… Hehehe…" Bang Yifan malah cengengesan liat Bang Junmyeon manyun-manyun.

"Bang, bagi duiiiittttt…" rengek gue lagi.

"Kamu bukannya udah dapet jatah tiap bulan yak dari mami papi? Emangnya duit kamu kurang?" todong Bang Yifan.

Gue cuman nelen ludah. Bukannya kurang sih, cuman gue gak pengen keluar duit aja buat beli tu barang. Tapi gue bener-bener pengen punya tongsis.

"Iya, chagi, mending gak usah beli tongsis deh. Kamu kan gak perlu-perlu banget…" Sehun ikut-ikutan bujuk gue.

Dia juga sebenernya gak setuju gue beli tongsis, dia bilang tu barang gak penting. Kalo emang mau foto, kan bisa dia yang moto gue. Gitu alesannya.

Gue keukeuh lah, kan intinya bukan cuman gue sendiri yang selfie, tapi gue sama Sehun foto bedua. Ni anak kagak pengertian banget sih.

"Ato kamu beli tongbro aja gimana?" usul Sehun.

Gue nyureng… Tongbro? Apaan tuh? Kagak pernah denger… Apa tongbro versi murahnya tongsis yak?

"Tongbro? Emang ada?" tanya Bang Junmyeon penasaran. Dia kayaknya minat juga deh pengen beli tongsis. Hihihi…

"Ada dong, Bang… Tongbro tuh sodaranya tongsis, tapi rilisnya agak belakangan gitu deh. Gak kalah booming kok. Perusahaannya pinter banget lagi milih nama… Tongsis sama Tongbro… belakangnya pake 'Sis' sama 'Bro'… Jadi kesannya tu dua produk kakak adek…"

Kita bertiga manggut-manggut denger penjelasan Sehun. Ooo…gue baru tau ada barang itu. Ternyata Sehun gaul juga ya…

"Trus makenya gimana? Bentuknya? Sama kayak tongsis?" kejer gue.

"Gini lho, chagi. Kalo tongsis tuh kamu naro hape nya di tongkat supaya kamu bisa selfie. Nah kalo tongbro iniii…. kamu kalo mau selfie pake hape kamu, kamu colek orang yang lewat deket-deket kamu sambil bilang…'Bro..bro, tolong fotoin aku dong'. Begondrooong..…."

Loading….

Loading…

Loading…

"Heh! Oh Sehun! Lo mau ngerjain kita-kita ya?! Kualat lo ngerjain orang tua!" Bang Yifan ngelemparin Sehun pake sedotan di atas meja begitu otaknya udah ngerti maksud Sehun.

Sementara gue yang baru ngeh kalo gue dikerjain ama tu cowok albino, nyerang dia sama pukulan gue ke lengan dia. Bang Junmyeon mah ngikik-ngikik aja.

"Hahahaha….ya abisnya aku gemes sama kamu.. Dibilang gak usah beli tongsis-tongsisan… Kamunya keukeuh banget…"

Sehun malah nyuibitin pipi gue kanan-kiri.

"Adududuh….Hunieeee! Lepasinnn! Sakitttt!" rengek gue. Sumpah ni pipi sakit banget. Hobi noh dia nyubit pipi gue, katanya gemesin.

"Tuh, Nyil, pacar kamu aja gak setuju kamu beli tongsis. Trus ngapain kamu keukeuh sih? Udah deh, mending duitnya beli yang laen, yang lebih penting. Tumis tongkol kek…lontong sayur kek… Keruanan dah bikin perut kenyang," kata Bang Yifan.

Gue diem mikir-mikir kata-kata dia. Iya juga sih. Mending kalo emang Bang Yifan mau ngasih duit, duitnya gue pake buat beli dipidi game bajakan baru.

"Tapi Jongin tetep mau minta duit Abang…"

"Buat beli apa dulu duitnya?"

"Buat beli game deh… ya ya ya…"

Gue ngeluarin jurus 'mata sapi' gue. Secara kalo 'puppy eyes' udah umum, Bang Yifan juga udah kebal sama 'puppy eyes' gue.

Pernah ni gue pasang 'puppy eyes' gue pagi-pagi, dia komentarnya cuman gini… "Udah, gak usah pake 'guguk eyes-guguk eyes' segala. Gak bakalan ngaruh sama Abang. Noh belek ama iler bersiin dulu…" Gitu… Sadis kan dia?

Akhirnya gue berusaha nyari jurus laen, dan ketemu deh ni mata sapi. Ntar pengen gue patenin ah ni jurus, biar gak diplagiat sama orang.

"Heuhhh…iya iya iya…! Ntar malem duitnya Abang transfer. Puas, Cuy? Udah gih sono sono pergi kalian bedua! Abang masi mau asoy-asoyan nih sama Junmyeon… Hus hus Hus!"

Taelahhh! Maen usir aja ni angry bird. Tapi biarin dah, yang penting akhirnya gue sukses malakin abang gue. Uhuyyyy!

"Asyikkkk! Makasih ya, Bang… Abang emang Abang paling baek deh…."

Gue meluk dia sambil nyiumin pipi dia. Bodo ah dia ngerasa risih juga, yang jelas gue pengen nunjukkin sayang gue sama Bang Yifan. Emang gue sayang banget sih sama dia, biar nyebelin juga.

Tapi enggak ding, ternyata dia gak keliatan risih tuh, malah senyum-senyum pas gue ciumin. Kayaknya seneng…

Trus abis itu gue gentian melukin Bang Junmyeon, soalnya gue juga sayang banget ama dia. Baik banget orangnya…

"Yuk, Hunnie, cabcus beli bubble tea…" ajak gue.

"Bang Yifan, Bang Junmyeon, kita pergi dulu ya…" pamit Sehun.

Dia trus gandeng tangan gue.

.

_**Junmyeon POV**_

Aih…manis banget sih si Jongin pake meluk en nyiumin Yifan kayak gitu. Ternyata gue juga dapet jatah peluk dari dia. Dasar anak lucu. Hehehe…

Sepeninggal mereka, gue sama Yifan ngelanjutin makan siang kita yang sempet ketunda lagi. Gue liat Yifan makannya udah lahap banget, kelaperan kayaknya. Syukur deh, itu tandanya sakitnya udah sembuh.

"Yifan, ntar sore aku pulang naek taksi aja deh, kamu langsung pulang aja ya.. gak usah nganter aku lagi, biar kamu bisa langsung istirahat…" kata gue.

Biarpun udah keliatan mendingan, mana tega gue tetep minta di anter pulang sama dia. Kasian kan…

"Ya gak mungkin lah, Babe, aku biarin kamu pulang sendiri. Ntar kalo kamu diculik gimana hayo?"

"Idih, kamu mah ngarang.. Gini-gini kan aku juga cowok, bisa jaga diri…"

Gue berusaha bela diri dong. Kan gue pengen dia cukup istirahat. Yifan emang cendering protektif banget sama gue.

"Tapi kamu tuh cowok imut, Babe…" kata Yifan keukeuh.

"Ya imut juga kan tetep cowok, Yifan. Aku bisa jaga diri…."

Gue tetep gak mau kalah. Mentang-mentang gue imut en badan gue kecil, trus gue gak bisa jaga diri gitu? Minimal gue bisa deh tereak-tereak minta tolong kalo ada yang macem-macem. Hehehe….

"Enggak enggak… Pokoknya enggak… Aku tetep nganter kamu pulang.. Titik.. Aku gak mau kamu kenapa-kenapa di jalan, Babe, bener deh… Atau kalo misalnya ntar aku kecapekan pas nyampe apartemen kamu, aku kan bisa nginep di sana…"

Hmmmm….ternyata ada maunya dia… Ternyata dia pengen nginep di apartemen gue. Ya gak pa-pa sih, dia lumayan sering nginep di apartemen gue.

Enggak kooo…gak ngapa-ngapain, beneran deh. Paling-paling peluk cium doang, trus tidur bareng. Bener-bener tidur bareng-bareng lho ya… Dia bilang dia mau nunggu sampe kita bener-bener resmi merit baru deh kita ehem-eheman… Hihihi… aduh, jadi malu kan gue bayanginnya.

Oya, kalian pada mau tau gak kenapa tadi tingkah gue aneh…?

Jujur sih gue kadang suka gak pede sama diri gue sendiri. Biar kata Bang Minseok bilang kalo gue tuh imut, manis, gemesin (seneng banget dipuji…), tetep aja kalo dibandingin ama Yifan gue gak ada apa-apanya.

Gue pernah bilang kan kalo Yifan tuh sosok sempurna, populer, kapten basket lagi,banyak banget yang ngincer. Makanya gue gak nyangka aja pas dia nembak gue, gue pikir ni orang becanda, ato kepalanya kepentok tembok. Awalnya emang gue tolak, tapi berhubung dia gigih banget deketin gue −plus dipepet-pepet mulu ama geng-nya kayak Chanyeol, Bang Luhan, Baekhyun, Jongdae− lama-lama gue luluh en nerima dia.

Gue seneng banget setelah gue jadian, gue juga jadi bisa deket sama temen-temennya en adeknya dia, nambah temen kan gue. Secara biasanya kemana-mana gue sama Bang Minseok doang, rada-rada kuper gitu gue.

Tapi biar gimana juga gue susah ngilangin minder gue. Apalagi gue orangnya suka malu-malu, ketutup gitu… Gue sempet tuh mikir, gue gak pantes banget buat dia, banyak yang lebih baek dari gue untuk dampingin dia, trus pengen kita bubaran aja.

Pas gue ngomongin niatan gue itu ke Bang Minseok, dia malah jitak kepala gue, kesel gitu.

"Lo tuh ya, mikir pake otak, jangan pake jigong. Trus otaknya taro di kepala, jangan di tinggalin di po'on toge-nya Bang Ucup! Pantesan aja dari kemaren bang Ucup ribut mulu sama gue kalo po'on togenya semaput..kayaknya gegara ada otak lo nangkring di sono dah! Yifan bener-bener sayang sama lo… Lulu cerita kok sama gue kalo dia tuh cinta mati sama lo. Dia juga gak terlalu masalahin karakter lo yang suka malu-maluin, gak cuman malu-malu doang (sadis kan dia ngatain gue malu-maluin T_T). Trus ujug-ujug lo mau pegatan gitu sama dia. Stupid Perancis banget sih! Oneng! Once! Beta gak trimo lo kayak gitu! Bla bla bla…."

Gitu deh kira-kira isi wejangan bijaksananya Bang Minseok, bikin kuping gue panas.

Lama-lama gue berusaha untuk pede sama diri gue sendiri. Yifan berusaha bikin gue nyaman, dan emang gue nyaman banget sama dia. Gue sayaaaaa….aaangggg banget sama dia. Cintaaaa…aaaa banget….

Cuman gue gak yakin kadang-kadang sama diri gue sendiri. Wajar dong ya… Tapi kata-kata dia tadi sedikit banyak udah bikin gue seneng en lega sih. Seenggaknya, dia udah bener-bener nerima gue apa adanya. Sekarang tinggal gue-nya berusaha untuk nyenengin dia.

"Babe, kok ngelamun sih?"

Eh….sampe kaget gue. Ternyata gue ngelamun…

Ekspresi Yifan kayak yang khawatir gitu liatin gue ngelamun. Jadi gak enak…

"Enggak koo….gak ngelamun…." Gue geleng-geleng kepala.

"Bener gak pa-pa? Kalo ada yang ganjel diomongin aja, Babe, jangan dipendem sendiri lho…" bujuk Yifan.

"Beneran ko gak pa-pa… Ntar kalo ada yang ganjel pasti kuomongin deh. Suer deh!" kata gue sambil ngacungin tanda 'peace' pake jari tengah ama telunjuk gue.

Dia cuman ketawa sambil ngusek-ngusek kepala gue sayang, trus narik kepala gue lembut trus trus trus….nyium kening gue mesra gitu. Ihhh…melayang deh perasaan gue. Pipi gue panas cinnnnnn!

"Yifan…"

"Hm?"

Gue agak-agak deg-degan nih ngomongin kata-kata ini…. Ini kan kalimat sakti…

"Aku sayang kamu…" kata gue akhirnya, sambil buru-buru nundukkin kepala gue. Pura-pura sibuk sama nasi goreng yang masih nyisa 2 sendok. Gak kuat gue natep dia.

Tiba-tiba aja gue ngerasain tangan dia ngelingkar dipinggang gue, trus narik badan gue biar geser nempel lagi sama badan dia.

Trus deketin telinga dia ke kuping gue en bisikin, "Aku tau kok, Babe. Aku juga sayang banget sama kamu…"

Sumpah, Wu Yifann! Lo sukses bikin gue lemes nyaris pingsan!

Anybodyyyyy! Helppppp!

.

.

.

.

Hahaha…gak tau kenapa saya kok enjoy banget nulis ni epep… Kayaknya ngalir aja gitu…

Bukan berarti epep saya yang laen gak enjoy bikinnya lho ya… Cuman emang feel nya beda aja sama epep yang ini…(plakk…apaan sih?)

Ternyata asyik juga ya nulis epep pake bahasa gaol gini… Wkwkwk…

Mudah-mudahan bisa bikin reader ketawa (geer banget saya)… hahaha…

_**Balesan review :**_

**Kamong Jjong**

Jongin kan emang sexy…. Apalagi kalo goyang pinggul ala sistar.. Dijamin bikin ngeces… Hahaha..

**Guest 1**

Makasih ya udah review.. ^^

**Guest t 2**

Nih saya udah bikin lagi lanjutannya…^^

**Deushiikyungie**

Inih udah dibikin berchapter, chingu… Sepertinya saya memang berniat bikin ini kayak serial gitu… :)

**Alika Mlik**

Hehehe….saya gak yakin sih chapter ini romantic atau enggak… Tapi mudah-mudahan chingu suka yaa… ^^

**Peblish**

Ntar juga mereka kawin kok…. Hahaha… Secara mereka itu emang pasangan abadi banget.. Saya kangen jadinya sama mereka… Huhuhu… Iya, ukenya Xiumin, Suho, sama Jongin.. Mereka kan imut abesss….

**Aisyahrosydana**

Hai, salam kenal juga chingu… Makasih ya dah review…. ^^

**Jongin48**

Makasih, chingu… Ni udah buat kelanjutannya…^^

**Thisisica**

Ini dah ada lanjutannya, chingu… Sebenernya saya gak terlalu bisa nyeritain Sekai, lebih seneng baca ceritanya… Hahaha… Tapi mudah-mudahan nanti saya dapet ide… Ditunggu ne ^^

**PikaaChuu**

Ini dah bikin lagi, chingu….^^ Iya emang saya sengaja ceritanya ringan, soalnya masih rada stres gara-gara kangen berat sama Kris… Kangen interaksi dia sama anak-anak EXO laen… Hiks hiks…

**Novisaputri90**

Awas ati-ati lho senyum-senyum sendiri… Xixixi

**Saya orchestra**

Tepat sekali, chingu… Saya emang demen banget ama Sistar.. Suara mereka bagus, udah gitu bodi mereka padet berisi, beda banget sama saya yang berisi lemak… Haks haks haks… Ketawa getir…

**Kim XiuXiu Hunnie**

Tampang Sehun sama Luhan? Jelas aja mereka merem melek… Kayaknya sih mereka pengen langsung terkam di tempat, tapi berhubung ada saya selalu ngawasin, mereka gak berani tuh… hahaha

**Snow**

Makasih, chingu… Nih sequelnya… ^^

**Ve Amilla**

Ini dah bikin lagi, chingu… Semoga bisa bikin ketawa lagi ya… (mudah-mudahan…)

**Guest 3**

Justru saya emang terinspirasi dari ff Krisho di sana… Ceritanya lucu dan ngalir, gak berat, tapi asyik dibaca.. Makanya saya bikin cerita dengan bahasa kayak gini..

**Askasufa**

Hahaha…. Biasa, chingu, cemburu itu kan tanda sayang… Mereka mau ngetes bininya doang tuh… Xixixi…

.

Saya gak nyangka lho kalo ni epep responnya bagus… Makasih banyak yah, yang udah review, follow en favoritin epep ini…

Sungguh tanpa kalian semua, saya awalnya gak ada niat sama sekali buat bikin ni epep berchapter… Gomawoooo….^^

Saya tunggu nee review kalian semua lagi…. ^^

ANYEONG!


	3. Oleh-oleh Indonesia

**Cast : Kris, Suho, Kai, Sehun, Xiumin, Luhan, and other Exo**

**Pairing : Krisho, side: Hunkai & Xiuhan**

**Bromance : Kriskai**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: Typos! Yaoi, aneh, abal-abal, gaje, cerita ngebosenin, gak masuk akal, absurd, ide pasaran, dll**

**Genre: Humor gagal…. Romance….**

**.**

**.**

**OLEH-OLEH INDONESIA**

_**Junmyeon POV**_

Duk duk duk! Blusss!

Ckckck….keren banget sih basketnya Yifan. Gue sampe kebengong-bengong liat dia dari pinggir lapangan. Yifan emang minta gue buat nemenin dia bentar latian basket sebelum balik.

Sebenernya hari ini gak ada jadwal latian sih, cuman kayaknya dia pengen maen deh. Jadinya dia maen sendiri doang, secara gue gak jago. Hehehe…

Ahh…cakep banget sih dia maen basket kek gitu. Pantesan aja banyak yang ngincer dia ya… Gak sadar gue natep dia sambil senym-senyum geje dan agak-agak ngelamun ngebayangin yang iya-iya. Mudah-mudahan gue gak sampe ngeces-ngeces. Hihihi…

"Babe…babe…. Ngelamun ya? Kok senyum-senyum sendiri gitu?"

Aduh! Ya ampun! Mampus gue! Kepergok ngelakuin hal-hal aneh depan dia. Duhhh…mau taro dimana ni muka gue. Malu bangeettttttt!

"Lah, Babe, kok mukamu jadi merah gitu? Kenapa sih? Atau jangan-jangan kamu sakit ya?" tanya dia lagi sambil nempelin telapak tangannya ke kening gue.

Weitsss…..aer mana aer? Aer mana aer? Ini buat nyiram muka gue yang kerasa tambah panas gara-gara muka dia deket banget.

Gak sadar gue ngejauhin muka gue dari dia, bikin dia ngeliat gue heran. Jantung gue deg-degan sumpah. Dasar naga gendeng! Udah berapa bulan jadian sama dia, tetep aja gue sering salting. Gimana dong ini?

"Babe, kamu kesel ya kelamaan nungguin aku? Maaf ya, Babe… Jangan marah ya.. Maaf ya…"

"Enggak koo… Aku gak marah… Jangan mikir gitu, Yifan…"

Akhirnya keluar juga suara gue setelah gue susah payah nenangin jantung gue. Yifan emang sweet banget ya. Padahal gue nya blum jawab apa-apa, dia nya maen minta maaf aja.

"Trus kenapa kamu diem aja?" tanya Yifan heran. Kayaknya sih dia lega soalnya gue gak marah.

"Gak pa-pa sih. Tadi aku agak kaget aja pas kamu tiba-tiba berdiri depan aku gitu… Hehehe…" jawab gue asal. Ya masak mau jujur kalo gue kejebak pesona dia yang udah bikin gue klepek-klepek. Kan tengsin.

"Masak sih? Gak tiba-tiba kok. Soalnya aku kan manggil-manggil kamu buat gabung maen basket, tapi kamunya diem aja. Ya udah aku deketin kamu. Tapi kening kamu panas lho, Babe… Kayaknya kamu demam deh…"

Iya, demam cinta kamu… Plakkk!

Apaan sih sok-sokan drama banget bahasa gue. Tapi kan emang bener ya. Hehehehe…

"Kamu udah kelar yak latiannya?" tanya gue ngalihin pertanyaan, bikin bibir Yifan manyun.

Hahaha…lucu banget sih liat dia manyun gitu, pengen gue cium aja. Kali kalo gue yang manyun, dia bakalan nyosor-nyosor aja (kok jadi berasa bebek ya?) nyium bibir gue. Nah kalo dia yang manyun, mana berani lah gue nyosor gue duluan.

"Ahh…kamu mah gitu… Kalo ada apa-apa dipendem sendiri…"

Yifan ngerengek gitu ngomongnya. Ya ampun… ni anak tambah lama-tambah unyu aja sih, gak beda sama adeknya.

"Idihhh….mulai manja deh… Orang emang gak ada apa-apa kok… Tadi tuh akuu…ehmmm…akuu…."

Gak sadar gue ngakak abis sebelum gue sempet dapet ide mau jawab apa. Abisnya liat ekspresi Yifan kek gitu bener-bener kocak dah. Bibirnya manyun, alisnya kerut-kerut, idungnya kembang-kempis, matanya mupeng gitu…kayak harap-harap cemas denger jawaban gue. Gak nyangka gue orang se-cool dia bisa pasang ekspresi kek gitu.

"Babeeee! Ihhhh…kok kamu malahan ketawa sihhh?!"

Adudududuh….dia malah ngitik-ngitikin pinggang gue gitu. Tau aja dia titik lemah gue. Gue sampe kelimpungan ngehindarin kitikan dia.

"Hahaha….ayo bilang yang jujur gak? Ato kukitik-kitik terus neh…" ancem Yifan sambil terus ngitik-ngitik.

"Hahahaha…iya..iya…Yifaaannnn! Ini aku geliii! Udah dongg!"

"Biarin! Pokoknya aku gak bakalan brenti sebelom kamu janji mau jawab pertanyaanku yang tadi…"

"Iya..iya… Ini aku mau jawab…Adudududuhh! Yifaaannn! Gimana bisa jawab kalo kamu kitik-kitik terus!"

Gue sampe guling-guling gitu ngindarin tangan dia. Tapi emang dasarnya dia seneng gangguin gue kali ya…makanya dia gak brenti-brenti. Akhirnya kepikir satu ide di otak gue.

Gue pura-pura ngerang kesakitan…. "Yifan, sakit-sakit..!"

Pekik gue sambil megangin perut gue. Bener kan… Dia langsung brenti ngitik-ngitik. Ekspresi jahil dia berubah jadi ekspresi panik.

"Babe…Babe…. Kamu gak pa-pa? Aduh, maaf aku keknya keterlaluan tadi. Babe…?"

Gue diem aja sambil pasang ekspresi kesakitan dan masih megangin perut gitu.

"Babe, mananya yang sakit? Please, Babe, jangan diem ajaa….Aku khawatir banget… Mananya yang sakit, Babe?"

Ah, jadi gak tega gue lama-lama ngerjain dia denger dia melas-melas kek gitu.

"Yifan, aku…..bo'ong… Weeee…." kata gue sambil meletin lidah gue.

Muka Yifan jadi bengong melongo abis gitu. Sekarang giliran gue nih yang panik. Wah, jangan-jangan dia marah….. Jangan dongggg…

"Yifan?" tanya gue takut-takut.

"Babe?"

Oke, sekarang gue ngerasa hawa-hawa gak enak nih. Jadi merinding gue liat Yifan kek gitu. Gue nelen ludah saking gugupnya. Jangan marah…jangan marah…jangan marah…. Batin gue kalut.

"Kamu sekarang udah berani ya ngerjain aku…. Awas yaaa…"

Untung aja gue sempet bangun trus ngibrit lari dari kejeran dia. Hahaha…ternyata dia bales dendam.

Kita lari kejer-kejeran gitu keliling-keliling lapangan basket, persis pilm-pilmnya Kajol dah.

Eh…tak disangka tak diduga…kali gue kualat ya udah ngerjain dia, pas gue lari ngelewatin pintu keluar lapangan, tiba-tiba aja tu pintu kebuka dan akhirnya….DUAKKKK!

Sukses gue kejedot tuh pintu dan gue ngerasa badan gue agak mental kebelakang. Untung aja di belakang gue Yifan gak jauh, jadi dia sempet deh nangkep badan gue sebelum ambruk.

.

_**Yifan POV**_

"Babe!"

Fiuh! Untung aja gue sempet nangkep badan dia. Parah banget dah dia pake acara kejedot pintu yang dibuka orang dari luar gitu.

"Eh, tadi ni pintu kepentok apa dah?"

Tiba-tiba aja sesosok cowok jangkung dengan mata belo, dan kuping caplangnya nongol dari balik tuh pintu sambil pasang ekspresi dongo.

Yup! Dialah Park Chanyeol! Temen basket gue yang barusan balik liburan ke Indonesia.

Spontan gue melotot ke dia gegara dah bikin ayang gue kejedot. Yang bener aja!

"Babe… kamu gak pa-pa?" tanya gue sambil ngusap-usap kepalanya dia. Keliatan banget dia bener-bener kesakitan diliat dari ekspresi dia yang meringis-ringis gitu.

Gue rangkul dia trus pelan-pelan gue bombing dia biar bisa duduk di bangku dipinggir lapangan.

Duhh…kasian banget sih dia. Gue gak brenti-brenti ngusap-usap kepalanya dia. Yang kena emang kening dia sih. Tapi tangan dia udah mijet-mijet kening dia, ya udah gue ngusap-usap kepala dia, biar sakitnya redaan.

"Ya ampun, Bang Junmyeon, maapin Chanyeolllll!"

Teriakan heboh Chanyeol bener-bener bikin kuping gue sakit. Deuh, ni anak bisa gak sih gak pake tereak-tereak gitu? Dia pikir ini di utan apa?

Dia jongkok di depan Junmyeon sambil pasang ekspresi pengen mewek gitu.

"Babe, masih sakit gak?" tanya gue lagi.

Gak lama dia gelengin kepala dia, "Udah agak redaan kok… Gak pa-pa…. Udah gak usah nangis, Yeol…"

"Huaaaaa…. Bang Junmyeon! Maap!"

Et dah buset..! Dia bener-bener gak tau sikon dah! Sekarang dia malah nubruk badan Junmyeon meluk dia. Apa-apaan sih ni anak?! Junmyeon ampe nyaris kejengkang ke belakang gitu. Untung gue pegangin punggung dia.

"Heh! Maen peluk bini orang aja lo! Lepasin gak, Yeol!"

Bentak gue sambil berusaha lepasin tangan dia dari badan imut Junmyeon. Sementara Junmyennya malah ketawa kecil liat gue melototin Chanyel sambil meluk badan dia.

Chanyeol garuk-garuk kepala salting gitu gue pelototin…

"Hehehe…ya maap, Bang, namanya jg gue gak sengaja bikin Bang Junmyeon sakit. Jadi gue peluk dia biar sakitnya dia redaan…"

Pake acara cengengesan lagi dia jawab, "Udah gak usah! Udah ada gue!"

"Dohhh…segitu posesipnya Bang Yifan… Ihhh…cucok deh…!"

Idihhh! Ni anak pake colek-colek dagu gue lagi! Trus gaya ngomongnya sok-sokan melambai gitu! Najong dahhh!

Liat tu kejadian Junmyeon ketawa-ketawa geli.

"Betewe, Bang, gue kan baru pulang liburan neh… Trus lama gak ketemu Abang… Kayaknya ada yang kelupaan deh…."

Chanyeol sok-sok an pasang pose mikir.

"Mang apaan?" tanya gue heran.

"O iya, Bang, sekarang gue inget…. Mending Abang berdiri dulu deh…"

Kayaknya mau aneh-aneh ni anak. Junmyeon juga ngeliatin gue dengan ekspresi heran. Tapi gak tau kenapa gue nurut juga sama dia. Akhirnya gue berdiri.

Chanyeol jalan ngejauhin gue, trus ngebalik berdiri ngadep gue. Terus dia ngerentangin tangannya lebar-lebar.

"Kriseuuuuuu! Ma mannnnnn! Ma brooooo! Ma beroooooo! Berondonggg! Berodollllll! Berokoliiiii! Berontooookkkkk! Berokit-rokit ke hulu berenang-renang di balong mujaer Mpok Mimin! I Miss yuuuu Pull!"

Gue melongo abis denger dia tereak-tereak sambil lari ngampirin gue en meluk gue. Hah?! _What the heck_?! Blom abis kaget gue…dia nyiumin pipi gue lagiii! Huaaaa! OMG! Ewww!

"Woi woi woi! PARK CHANYEOLLLLL!"

"Gue kangen sama Abangggggg!" pekik dia sambil gak lepasin pelukan dia.

"Ya tapi kan gak kek gini juga kali….! Sesek napas nih gue! PARK CHANYEOLLLLL!"

Dia trus ngelepas pelukannya dari badan gue, sambil manyun.

"Pilih mana, Bang? Gue peluk Abang atau gue peluk Bang Junmyeon?" ancem dia sambil nyengir dan naik turunin alis dia. Sial! Tau aja dia kelemahan gue.

"Iya iya… Mending lo peluk gue…" jawab gue pasrah yang bikin cengiran khas dia semakin lebar.

Dia terus meluk gue lagi kenceng banget. Udah deh ini mah…. Gue ngeliat ke arah Junmyeon yang keliatan banget nahan tawa dia.

Dia mah udah tau aja kelakuan Chanyeol yang kek gini. Dia emang sahabat deket gue. Jadi gak bakalan tuh ada kamusnya dia jeles sama Chanyeol yang sering tiba-tiba meluk gue, ato gigit-gigit bahu gue. Kurang kerjaan emang. Gak ke gue aja sebenernya dia kek gitu. Ke Bang Luhan juga…

"Bang Luluuuuuuuuu! Luhannnnnn! Luhan-tu bukannnnn…tapi kayaknya Luhan-tu po'on cabe Haji Muhiddin! Ikan Lohaannnnn! Luhan-tem gue jitakkkk! Bang Lumutttttt alias Lulu Imutttt! Gue kangeeeennnnnn!"

Nah kan, baru aja gue omongin udah nongol tuh Luhan. Si Chanyeol gentian nubruk dia sambil nyiumin pipi dia. Minseok yang ngeliat itu cuman geleng-geleng kepala aja liat tingkah absurd si jerapah.

"Ya ampunnnn! PARK CHANYEOLLLL! JIJAYYYY!" pekik Luhan.

Kita mah ngakak-ngakak aja liat kejadian absurd itu. Emang kelakuan tu anak rada-rada dah…

"Ewww…. Jigong lo nempel di pipi gue…." sungut Luhan sambil ngelapin pipi dia pake ujung kemeja.

Untung aja pipi gue selamet dari jigong Chanyeol.

"Ahhh… Bang Luhan bisa aja… Jadi malu gue dipuji gitu…. Hihihihi…" kata Chanyeol sambil nempelin telapak tangan dia di pipi, belagak malu-malu gitu.

Nah…gak nyambung kan? Emang gitu dia orangnya. Otaknya korslet… Ckckck…

"Abang-abang semua, sini deh… Gue bawa oleh-oleh banyaaakkkkk banget buat kaliannnnn!"

"Oya? Asyikkkkk!" pekik Luhan.

Trus kita duduk di lapangan basket gitu ngebentuk lingkaran. Bener aja. Chanyeol ngeluarin banyak banget barang dari tas ransel dia. Dari mulai baju, celana, sandal jepit, pernak-pernik, gantungan kunci, plus rantang.

"Weitsss…..shopping lo selama di sana,Yeol?" tanya Bang Minseok kagum sambil ngeliatin satu-satu barang-barang yang betebaran di tengah-tengah kita.

Chanyeol manggut-manggut semangat, "Ho oh, Bang, ini buat kalian semua. Teserah deh mao pilih yang mana ato ambil berapa banyak!"

"Serius, Yeol? Ini buat gue gak pa-pa ya?" tanya Junmyeon sambil ngacungin gantungan kunci bentuk wayang.

"Bole-bole! Terserah Abang mau ambil yang mana aja… Bebassss!"

"Betewe, Yeol, sepupu tengil lo si Baekhyun mana?" tanya Bang Luhan sambil celingak-celinguk.

"Ooo…bentar lagi juga dia nongol…."

"Lo lama banget sih liburan? Emang lo keliling Indonesia yak?" tanya gue penasaran sambil ngacak-acak barang-barang Chanyeol asal. Tangan gue dikeplak sama Junmyeon gara-gara barang-barangnya malah jadi berantakan. Gue sih cuman cengengesan liatin pelototan unyu dia. Imut banget sih diaaa!

"Ya kagak mungkin keles, Bang.. Masak iya seminggu cukup buat kelilingan Indonesia. Gue sama Baekhyun cuman sempet mampir di Bandung ama Bali doang. Tapi seru lohhh…! Di Bali sih cuman jalan-jalan di pante doang, di Bandung nih yang gue seru banget. Soalnya kita kenalam gitu sama duo cowok sama cewek kakak adek.."

"Oya, trus lo bedua jadi temen dong?" tanya Junmyeon.

"Iyalah, temenan. Mereka blasteran jawa-sunda-perancis-mexico-inggris gitu deh…."

Busetttt! Ntu blasternya kagak salah yak banyak banget? Sampe puyeng gue dengernya.

"Udah gitu nama mereka juga panjang banget lagi…." sambung Chanyeol.

"Mang nama mereka siapa?" tanya gue penasaran. Yang laen juga keliatan serius banget pengen denger jawaban Chanyeol.

"Nih, dengerin gue ya, Bang. Ini nama kakaknya yang cowok…. Erick Novelio Charles Estrada Prihandani…."

"Busetttttttt! Ntu nama ato kereta api yak? Panjang benerrrrr!" komen Minseok.

"Alah, paling panjang juga panggilannya Erick doang…atau Rick… Ya kan, Yeol?" tanya Luhan.

"Tetot! Jawaban Abang salah! Nama panggilannya tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Encep…."

Gubrakkk!

Sumpah gue syok… Kayaknya yang laen juga syok berat dengerin jawaban Chanyeol.

"Bo'ong, Yeol… Masak nama panjang gitu dia dipanggilnya gak nyambung banget? Encep? Masak iya?"

"Idihhh…Bang Junmyeon kagak percaya banget sih… Encep kan nama Sunda, Bang… Lagian coba aja kalian pada ambil hurup depan dari masing-masing kata di namanhya dia. Pasti jadi singkatan ENCEP…" jawab Chanyeol.

Kita langsung buru-buru ngeluarin buku catetan dari tas masing-masing… Bayangin… Untuk hal gak penting kek gini kita sampe bela-belain nulis. Abis gimana dong, penasaran… hahaha…

"Coba ulangin, Yeol…." suruh Minseok.

Chanyeol melongo liat kita-kita segitu seriusnya pengen nulis. Akhirnya sambil cengengesan geje dia ngulangin juga nyebutin nama tuh cowok. Gak berapa lama akhirnya kita percaya juga sama penjelasan Chanyeol. Absurd emang, tapi masuk akal.

"Trus nama adiknya yang cewek siapa, Yeol?" tanya Junmyeon.

"Oooo…kalo adeknya mah gak panjang-panjang kok, Bang. Nih catet ya… Namanya Christina Cosmos de Amor Prihandini…"

Buru-buru kita berempat nulisin nama tu cewek. Cosmos? Kok kayak merk alat masak nasi emak gue yak? Hahaha…

"Bentar-bentar… Masak panggilannya Ccdap sih, Yeol? Gak mungkin banget…atau jangan-jangan…hmmm… Cedap? Gitu bukan?" tembak Luhan.

"Lah, yang bilang dia panggilannya sama kayak abangnya siapa, Bang? Adeknya mah lebih manusiawi dan masuk akal panggilannya…."

"Emang siapa panggilannya?" kompak kita berempat nanya.

"Entin…" jawab Chanyeol pendek.

Gubrakkk untuk kedua kalinya… Hahaha….sumpah ini konyol dan absurd banget. Kita sampe ngakak-ngakak guling-guling.

"Tapi tetangga gue juga gitu sih… Nama keren-keren, emak babehnya manggilnya malah lucu banget… Lo pasti kenal Bang Ucup kan, Myeon?" tanya Minseok tiba-tiba.

Ayang gue cuman ngangguk imut sambil ngeliatin Bang Minseok penasaran, "Emang nama aslinya Bang Minseok siapa gitu, Bang?"

"So Ji Sub…."

Duengggg! Nama So Ji Sub dipanggil Ucup?! So Ji Sub tuh kan nama aktor ganteng papan atas Korea. Apa jadinya yak kalo So Ji Sub yang asli dipanggil Ucup? Yaa…emang mirip sih… 'Sub' jadi 'Cup'. Lagi asyik-asyiknya kita ngakak-ngakak, tiba-tiba pintu lapangan kebuka.

"Helloooooo…..hellooooo….hellloooooo! Yang…yang…yang…digoyang-goyang yang…. Digoyang – (Ini si Chanyeol nyamber..T_T)… Dut-dut dut…yok kita berdangdut…. Yang digoyang-digoyang yang…."

Eaaa! Baekhyun masuk langsung nyanyi lagu dangdut sambil goyang ngebor gitu. Pamer dia baru belajar dari Indonesia.

"Hellowww everybodyyyyy! Gimana semua yang ada di sini?! Siap goyaaaangggg! Tareeekkk Banggggg! Yang ada di Jemberrrr mana suaraanyaaaa?! Tegallllll?! Trus trus Brebes apa kabarnya nehhhh?! Cabutttttt!"

Taelahhhh…pake ditambahin sama si Chanyeol lagi, udah gitu dia gutak-gitek kayak ubur-ubur….Belum lagi sok-sok nunjuk-nunjuk ke kita-kita seolah-olah kita tuh penonton. Berasa konser dangdut dah mereka.

Di belakang Baekhyun, ngekor si Jongdae… Ahhh…ni dia sohib gue satu lagi. Tapi muka dia jutek gitu.

"Dae, napa muke lo jutek gitu? Kudunya lo sumringah dong ketemu sama gue sama Baekhyun… Secara dah lama kita gak ketemu…" todong Chanyeol.

"Ho oh… Dari setadi ketemu di taman pas gue mau kesini tu muka asem aja kek buah duet. Kenapa sih lo? Bukannya seneng kek sohib imut lo ini dah balik ke sini…" samber Baekhyun.

Mereka emang trio recet sih. Tapi gue mah seneng-seneng aja kalo ada mereka. Kayak nonton dagelan gitu.

"Auk ah…sebel banget deh gue sama si Sunggyu…. Kelakuannya belagu banget! Mentang-mentang babe-nya jenderal. Kelakuan suka semena-mena, sekate-kate…. Pengen gue lempar duren tuh mukanya…. Masak dia kipas-kipasin duit dia yang segepok itu di depan muka gue, pamer gitu dia. Ya gue ngomong aja… 'Oh, jadi ente sekarang maen fulus? Bole bole… Kalo ente maen fulus, ane maen badminton aja. Sekalian latian buat 17-agustusan di RT ane..' Gue gituin…."

Jiah… dia mah udah tau kelakuan Sunggyu begitu masih aja diladenin. Emang sih, Sunggyu tuh kelakuannya terkenal songong gegara babeh nya Jenderal pangkat tinggi gitu.

"Dia gak tau aja kalo pangkat babe gue gak kalah dari babe dia yang Jenderal. Babe gue kan TengJen…." tambah Jongdae.

"Hah? Bokap lo TengJen? Apaan tuh? Kagak pernah denger gue pangkat tentara kek gitu?" tanya gue.

"Iyee… Tetangga Jenderal.. Kan tetangga gue juga Jenderal…hehehe"

Heuhhhh! Pengen gue betot tuh mulut bebek dia. Gue udah serius-serius juga. Yang laen langsung pada noyor kepala dia.

"Huaaa…Bang Chanyeol ama Bang Baekhyun udah balikkkk!"

Eing-ing-eng…. Muncul deh adek gue sama pacarnya. Dia langsung nubruk Chanyeol sama Baekhyun gentian gitu.

"Bang Chanyeol, kok keknya agak iteman deh… Gegara kebanyakan bejemur di pante ya?" tanya Jongin.

Baekhyun ngakak-ngakak denger omongan Jongin. O iya….kita-kita dari tadi gak ada yang ngeh kalo kulit Chanyeol emang rada-rada gosong. Spontan kita juga ngikut ketawa-ketawa.

"Heh, Jongin! Demi sempak pink polkadot motif lope-lope nya Bang Yifan ya, jangan kurang ajar deh… Sesama orang item jangan saling ganggu!" sembur Chanyeol.

"Woiiii….apaan pake sempak gue lo bawa-bawa hah?!" sembur gue gak terima.

Gue lirik Junmyeon. Tuh kan, dia senyum-senyum geli sambil liatin gue gimana gitu. Ketauan deh gue punya sempak warna unyu. DAMN!

"Idihhh… Bang Chanyeol jangan dadak jadi Chanyeol deh…" bales Jongin.

"Apaan sih lo? Lha emang gue Chanyeol… Kok gue gak boleh jadi Chanyeol?"

"Iye Chanyeol… Kependekan dari Dakochan Nyolot….Kan abang sekarang rada item, trus nyolot pula… Pas kan… Chanyol…" timpal adek gue kalem bin lempeng, bikin muka Chanyeol bête gitu. Yang laen cuman ngakak aja dengernya.

Tapi dia gak bakalan berani ngapa-ngapain adek gue lah, bisa gue abisin dia kalo gangguin Jongin. Hehehe….

"Udah udah… Ngin, Hun, mending kalian milih-milih oleh-oleh neh yang udah kita bawa dari Indonesia…" lerai Baekhyun akhirnya.

Gak lama kita semua langsung recet milih-milih oleh-oleh.

"Bang…ni rantang isinya apaan?" tanya Sehun sambil ngangkat rantang gede yang dari tadi gak kesentuh sama sekali.

"O iya, dari tadi gue liat sih tu rantang… Mang isinya apaan sih, Yeol?" sambung Luhan.

"O iya, gue lupa! Ini rantang isinya makanan paling enak yang pernah gue rasain di Indonesia…" seru Chanyeol sambil ngebuka tu rantang.

Kita-kita langsung ngelongok isinya… Bulet-bulet gepeng warna coklat gitu. Apaan yak?

"Namanya semur jengkolllll!" imbuh Baekhyun.

"Oooooo…." Kita-kita pada kompak ber-o ria.

"Cobain dong cobain…" Minseok langsung semangat sambil nyamber satu biji dari dalem rantang. Dasar jorok, kagak pake cuci tangan lagi tu si Bang Minseok.

"Gimana, Bang? Endang gurindang kan?" tanya Chanyeol.

Minseok ngunyah-ngunyah sambil ngacungin jempolnya gitu. Matanya sampe merem melek saking keenakan.

Kita-kita ikutan nyamber tu jengkol. Nyam nyam nyam…ternyata enak juga… Tapi kok baunya kek gini yak? Apa jangan-jangan gue aja?

"Babe, kok baunya aneh yak?" bisik gue ke Junmyeon yang keknya udah gak makan lagi.

"Ihh…Yifan, mulut nya bau…Kita kudu cepet sikat gigi nih.. Kayaknya emang makanannya baunya gitu deh,,," Junmyeon nutup idung dia.

Gue trus nutup mulut gue pake telapak tangan terus nafas-nafas biar bisa nyium bau mulut gue.

Busengggg! Beuhhh! Bau benerrrr!

"Yeol, ini emang makanannya bikin bau atau udah basi sih?" tanya gue.

"Emang baunya gini, Bang… Makanya makannya jangan banyak-banyak biar mulutnya gak bau. Tapi enak kan, Bang?"

Gue sih manggut-manggut aja. Gue akuin emang ni makanan sedap banget. Tapi gue kudu stop biar gue gak bau mulut. Malu ah ntar klo mau nyium ayang gue. Hehehe… Teuteup aja tujuannya…

"Chagi, udah dong makannya, ntar sakit perut…."

Gue nengok ke adek gue en Sehun. Gue melotot horor. Kali saking enaknya, adek gue gak bisa nahan makannya gitu. Sehun sampe was-was ngeliatnya.

"Tem, makannya jangan banyak-banyak napa… Ntar sakit perut…" gue ngewanti-wanti.

"Ahh… Abang, ini kan rasanya enak banget.. Jongin doyan, Bang…" Jongin gak mau ngalah.

Ternyata gak cuman gue yang khawatir, yang laen juga ngeliat makannya Jongin sampe miris. Kagak bisa brenti. Sampe-sampe tu serantang gede abis sama dia doang.

Duh…mudah-mudahan ni boca kagak napa-napa.

.

_**Junmyeon POV**_

Setelah kita-kita kelar mandi-mandi en sikat gigi (untung di kamar mandi lapangan basket itu ada sikat gigi yang emang sengaja di tinggalin… untung juga gue ninggalin sikat gigi gue di situ), kita trus bubar en pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

"Babe, malem ni nginep di tempatku yuk…"

Ajak Yifan pas kita udah masuk mobil dia.

"Emang kenapa gituh?" tanya gue polos.

"Yahhh…Babe, masak kek gitu ditanya… Ya aku kangen sama kamu.. Kan kamu juga udah lama gak nginep di apartemen aku…"

O iya, terakhir gue nginep di apartemen dia kan udah lama banget, hampir 3 bulan yang lalu. Sering-seringnya sih dia yang nginep di apartemen gue, katanya pengen nemenin gue. Alesan banget, dasar aja dianya modus. Hihihi…

Tapi gak pa-pa sih.. Seru aja kalo ada dia. Kelakuannya suka aneh bin ajaib.

Masak krim perawatan wajahnya banyak banget. Sekali oles ke muka kudu didiemin dulu 5 menitan, padahal tu krim muka ada kali 6 biji. Total dia setengah jam buat ngoles-olesin krim malem dia. Belum lagi kalo sebelumnya dia maskeran, itu kira-kira makan waktu 20 menitan…Belum dia suka pake peeling wajah tuh….5 menitan deh di kamer mandi..plus sabun muka 5 menit.. Total bisa abis sejam lebih dia perawatan wajah doang.

Gue sampe protes tuh ke dia… Lha ngapain dia nginep kalo ujung-ujungnya abis waktu buat begitu doang. Bukannya ngobrol kek…. Sayang-sayangan kek… (ehem…), ngapain kek… (maksudnya ngapain tuh? Ihiyyy…)..

Gue ngomong gini aja, "Kamu tuh ke sini mau ngobrol atau mau dandan gitu sih?"

Dia sempet kaget pas denger gue ngomong gitu. Gue jadi ngerasa salah pas dia keliatan nyeseeee….eeellll banget. Dia sampe minta maaf berkali-kali gitu.. Jadi gak enak gue. Padahal gue sebenernya gak marah-marah banget, cuman agak kesel aja.

Akhirnya dia bela-belain nungguin gue tidur dulu baru perawatan wajah. Baek banget kan dia… Lop yu deh pokoknya… Hahayyy!

Eh, tapi kelakuan ajaibnya dia gak brenti di situ. Dia punya kebiasaan ngomong sambil tidur alias ngigo. Dia suka ngigo pake berbagai macem bahasa… Gue sih ngertinya cuman Korea sama Inggris doang… Lucu aja liat ekspresi dia pas ngigo… Manyun-manyun, senyum-senyum, nyureng-nyureng, segala macem ekspresi deh pokoknya.

Pernah tuh dia ngigo ngomong gini….

"Myeonie…encunnnn…." sambil monyong-monyongin bibirnya gitu. Pas gak gue tanggepin (lha iya dong, ngapain gue tanggepin orang lagi tidur begitu?), dia ngigo lagi ngomong gini… "Huh…dasar pelit…" .

Hahaha… Kayaknya di mimpinya, gue juga gak kasih dia cium deh…

Trus pernah juga dia ngigo gini…."Nyilll…ni curutnya dikasi nama Markonah aja yaa...nama Cameron mah jelek…nyem nyem nyem…."

Absurd banget ada tikus namanya Markonah…. Lamunan gue berenti pas denger suara dia.

"Babe, mau gak? Ayo dong nginep di apartemen aku… Kan aku sekarang perawatan malemnya pas kamu udah tidur… Ya ya ya…. Ayo dongg, Babe…. Aku kangennn…."

Duh, mana tega gue nolak permintaan dia kalo dia udah pasang ekspresi imut-imut gini. Heuhhhh….

"Iya iya…aku nginep. Tapi anterin aku dulu yah ke apartemenku ambil baju…"

"Siap, Babe…" Yifan langsung nyengir lebar gitu.

Gue cuman geleng-geleng aja liat dia antusias gitu. Yifan..Yifan… Kamu bener-bener bikin dunia gue jungkir balik.

.

.

.

Hellooo hellooo..ni chapter 3…..

Saya gak yakin yang chapter ini lucu ato enggak… Yang jelas saya sangat seneng nulisnya… Maaf ya porsi Hunkai sama Xiuhan-nya masih dikit… #deeply bow…

Mudah-mudahan chapter yang ini bisa bikin reader ketawa lagi (geer banget saya)… hahaha…

_**Balesan review :**_

**peblish**

Maklum, chingu, saya demen banget sama pilm Bajaj Bajuri… jadi saya masukin sini… Hihihi….. Di mata saya Krisho itu couple paling sweet... Pasti bakalan bikin mereka sweet terus… Buktinya ni Suho mau nginep di apartemennya Kris… Ehemmm…

**Novisaputri09**

Ini emang dari pengalaman pribadi saya kok, chingu, abang saya klo manggil saya sekena dia doang…hadeuhhh… T_T.. tapi lucu juga sih..hihihi

**yesayamei**

Waduh, Jonginnya jangan ditabok, chingu, ntar di gebok sama abangnya loh… hahaha

**PikaaChuu**

Saya malah pernah mewek gara-gara kangen liat mereka…. Hiks hiks… Tapi waktu akan menyembuhkan semuanya… Halah…sok puitis… Tapi bener kok… Mudah-mudahan sih mereka tetep temenan biarpun kondisi mereka pisah gini…

**Kamong Jjong**

Cuman Jongin yang bisa pake jurus itu, chingu, ntar kalo saya peragain bisa dituntut gegara dianggep plagiat jurus dia… Wkwkwk…

**AniesLoveWonkyu**

Hai, chinguuuu…. Salam kenal jugaaa…^^ Iya, gpp chingu review baru chapter 2 juga.. Kris balik ke EXO kemungkinan memang kecil, chingu, tapi keajaiban bisa terjadi kan? Hihihi…. Mudah-mudahan apapun keputusan mereka, mereka seneng dengan keputusan itu.. Makasih ya, chingu ^^

**Guest**

Ide tongbro justru dating dari adek saya yang rada somplak juga otaknya… hahaha

**chyu**

Sekarang mudah-mudahan bisa ngikik lagi yaa.. ^^

**Alika Mlik**

Evi di AFF itu yang namanya dia Takachuu bukan ya, chingu? Kalo iya dia yang dimaksud, kita bukan orang yang sama. Hehehe.. Saya juga ngefans berat sama dia.. Epep dia lucu-lucu di sana…

**Deushiikyungie**

Suho kan emang suka malu-malu… Iya maaf ya, chingu, Xiuhan di sini juga masih dikit… Mudah-mudahan chapter ke depan porsi mereka bisa dibanyakin yaa.. ^^

**aldiloveydovey**

Adek itu brojol buat gangguin abangnya, chingu… Hahaha…

**askasufa**

Duluan Krisho, chingu… Mungkin nanti saya pengen buat chapter yang nyeritain gimana mereka jadian ya…

**cute**

Adek saya tuh yang ngasi ide tentang tongbro ini… Hihihi

**Jongin48**

Sippp… Ni udah lanjut ya, chingu

**Thisisica**

Sekai-nya di chapter ini masih dikit… maaf ya, chingu.. Mungkin chapter depan saya usahain Sekai nya agak banyak…

**Doubleaa10**

Hahaha….pasti inget dong, chingu ^^ … Tul betul betul…Suho tuh unyu banget, imut, bikin gemes minta dikelonin mulu seharian… Junmyeon bahkan lebih unyu timbang saya yang cewek… #plakk… Makasih ya, chingu ^^

**LittleMyeon**

Waduh, sampe ngebangunin orang tidur… Hahaha.. Saya juga bangga soalnya Joonie dah bilang lop yu duluan ke Yipan… (happy tears…)

.

Makasih banyak yah, yang udah review, follow en favoritin epep ini…

Sungguh tanpa kalian semua, saya gak bakalan bisa ngelanjutin ni epep..… Gomawoooo….^^

Saya tunggu nee review kalian semua lagi…. ^^

ANYEONG!


	4. Sleepover

**Cast : Kris, Suho, Kai, Sehun, Xiumin, Luhan, and other Exo**

**Pairing : Krisho, side: Hunkai & Xiuhan**

**Bromance : Kriskai**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: Typos! Yaoi, aneh, abal-abal, gaje, cerita ngebosenin, gak masuk akal, absurd, ide pasaran, dll**

**Genre: Humor gagal…. Romance….**

**.**

**.**

**SLEEPOVER**

_**Author POV**_

Di sebuah apartemen mewah dipojokan Kota Seoul, tepatnya di bagian dapurnya, seorang cowok keliatan duduk di kursi meja makan sambil senyum-senyum geje ngeliatin cowok laen di depannya yang lagi sibuk wara-wiri masak ini itu.

Bisa ditebak kan ntu siapa?

Yup…yang lagi duduk sambil senyum-senyum geje itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Wu Yifan, dan yang lagi wara-wiri masak tuh pacarnya, alias angel-nya, alias ayangnya, alias belahan jiwanya gitu deh… alias Kim Junmyeon.

Junmyeon emang bakalan nginep di apartemen si naga malem ini, gegara dibujuk-bujuk alias dipaksa tu cowok blasteran Cina-Kanada.

Seneng banget tuh dia, soalnya emang udah lama Junmyeon gak nginep di situ. Apalagi Junmyeon tiap kali nginep selalu masakin Yifan makanan enak-enak gitu secara dia jago masak.

Kayak sekarang nih, tu cowok imut lagi sibuk masakin sup ayam, nasi goreng rumput laut, ayam goreng, kimchi, de el el. Bukan Yifan yang minta sih itu, dasarnya aja dia emang calon istri yang baek, yang seneng masakin buat suaminya. Hahahaha….

"Babe, masaknya gak usah banyak-banyak… Ntar gak kemakan loh.. Kan cuman ada kita berdua doang…"

"Lho, emang Jongin malem ini gak pulang?" tanya Junmyeon heran.

"Yaa…paling kan dia malem ini makan tempat Sehun, udah gitu nonton, pulang-pulang tengah malem, gak mungkin makan lagi, Babe.."

"Ooo gitu ya…" Junmyeon manggut-manggut, "Tapi biarin aja deh, Fan, siapa tau ntar dia pulang cepet trus blom makan. Kan kasian…"

Yifan jadi terharu biru gitu denger kata-kata Junmyeon. Bener-bener pacar yang baek ya… Sayangnya gak cuman ke Yifan doang, tapi juga ke adeknya. Yifan ngerasa melayang deh..

"Ya udah, aku bantuin yah… Kasian kamu masak sendiri.." kata Yifan sambil jalan deketin Junmyeon en berdiri di samping dia.

"Emang kamu bisa masak?" tanya Junmyeon sambil pasang senyum ngegodain.

Yifan langsung manyun ditanya gitu. Abis emang bener sih dia sama sekali gak bisa masak, paling-paling masak ramen atau rebus aer doang. Itu juga seringnya nyuruh Jongin saking dia males.

"Kamu mah malah godain aku…" rengek Yifan sok-sokan manja, gak cocok banget ama suaranya yang berat.

Junmyeon nyubit pipi kanan Yifan, "Ya kan bener kamu gak bisa masak, Fan. Hayo coba sekarang kamu bilang, kamu bisa masak apa?"

Yifan cuman garuk-garuk kepala ditanya gitu... Masak apaan yak? Lha emang kagak bisa masak sih… Ujung-ujungnya Yifan cuman bisa nyengir.

"Tuh…bukannya jawab malah cengar-cengir.. Udah mendingan sekarang kamu duduk manis di situ, tungguin aku kelar masaknya. Lagian kamu pasti capek tadi abis latian kan?"

"Bener nih gak pa-pa kamu masak sendirian?"

"Iya bener… Udah duduk di situ. Atau kamu bantuin aku beresin meja makan aja gimana?"

"Beres, Komandan!" Yifan pasang pose hormat, bikin Junmyeon ngikik geli. Kelakuan si naga emang ada-ada aja.

"Babe, kok kamu jago banget masak sih? Mang belajar sama nyokap yak?" tanya Yifan penasaran. Tangannya sibuk nata-nata meja makan.

"Enggak koo… aku belajar sendiri.."

"Hah?! Serius?! Kok bisa? Belajar dari buku-buku masak gitu?"

"Ya buku masak, internet, kadang liatin kalo nyokap lagi masak di dapur… Kan dari dulu aku emang pernah punya cita-cita buka kafe atau restoran gitu. Minimal aku nya kudu bisa masak kan?"

"Tapi beneran kamu belajar otodidak? Gak ada yang ngajarin?" Yifan kayaknya masih gak percaya gitu.

"Suer… Beneran deh… Mang kenapa sih?" sekarang gentian Junmyeon yang penasaran kenapa pacar naga-nya ini segitu penasarannya.

"Yaa gak pa-pa sih, Babe. Kok kayaknya kita kayak _match made in heaven_ gitu deh. Aku yang bener-bener belet masak, ketemu sama kamu yang jago masak… Ibaratnya nih, Babe, kita tuh kayak Romeo-Juliet, atau Rama-Sinta, atau Jodha-Akbar, atau apa lagi yak pasangan-pasangan romantis? Hmmm…"

Tuk!

"Aduh! Kok kepala aku di getok sih, Babe?"

Yifan meringis sambil ngusap-ngusap kepalanya yang barusan digetok pake centong sama Junmyeon. Pelan doang sih…

"Ya abisnya kamu mah gombal mulu bisanya…"

Tau gak, sodara-sodara sekalian, kenapa Junmyeon getok kepala Yifan pake centong sayur? Soalnya muka dia udah merah banget denger gombalannya si Abang Naga. Jantung dia kemot-kemot, kuping dia panas, badan juga jadi agak-agak gemeteran gitu. Gimana gak deg-degan coba denger kata-kata romantis dari kekasih tercinta alias Wu Yifan. Mangkanya daripada muka dia tambah merah, mendingan omongannya si naga distop aja.

"Dih, kok gombal sih? Orang beneran kok… Aku tuh ngomong kenyataan, Babe… Kenyataan… Fakta di lapangan… Emang gombal dimananya coba? Kan bener kita pasangan romantis di kampus.. trus lagian kita tuh-hmph…"

Cerocosan Yifan langsung brenti gara-gara Junmyeon nutup mulut dia pake tangan dia.

"Kamu bawel banget ihhh…" kata Junmyeon geregetan. Si naga kagak tau apa tu muka Junmyeon udah kayak udang rebus saking merahnya.

Yifan langsung pasang senyum jahil dia pas liat ekspresi malu-malu Junmyeon, "Kamu tuh salah, Babe, nyetop aku ngomong pake tangan kamu…"

"Lho, terus pake apa dong?" tanya Junmyeon polos, gak ngeh kalo Yifan niat masang jebakan Betmen buat dia.

"Pake ini, Babe…"

Emang yang namanya Wu Yifan itu kayaknya dapet pelatihan khusus dari kucing garong kampung rambutan yee…

Gerakannya cepet…wuss wuss wuss….

Junmyeon sampe gak sempet ngapa-ngapain pas tiba-tiba aja Yifan meluk dia trus…. CUP! Yifan nyium bibir dia lamaaaa…..aaaa banget.

Badan Junmyeon sampe lemes, nafasnya megap-megap. Kayaknya klo tangan Yifan gak meluk pinggang dia, Junmyeon udah melorot ke lantai.

Pas Junmyeon ngerasa udah keabisan nafas, dia mukul-mukul dada Yifan pelan. Untung aja Yifannya pengertian, soalnya dia sebenernya masih mau nyium lebih lamaan dikit.

Nafas mereka berdua agak-agak ngos-ngosan, apalagi Junmyeon. Mukanya merah abis. Nafasnya bener-bener putus-putus. Yifan narik kepala Junmyeon supaya nyender di dada dia.

"Kamu tuh nyebelin banget sih…. Sukanya maen samber aja…" kata Junmyeon sambil berusaha nyembunyiin muka dia di dada Yifan. Dia bener-bener ngerasa malu banget..

"Tapi kamu suka kan?"

"Gombal…."

"Orang aku serius juga…"

"Pokoknya kamu orang nyebelin yang doyan gombal…."

"Tambahin dong, Babe… Aku orang nyebelin yang doyan gombal plus cintaaaa….aaa banget sama kamu…"

Denger omongan lembut Yifan, Junmyeon mau gak mau ngerasa seneng banget. Apalagi tangan Yifan ngusap-ngusap kepala sama punggung dia. Nyamaannn banget.

Tapi kayaknya sekarang giliran Dewa Fortuna Sasongko Brawijoyo Solehudin yang gak berkenan liat mereka seneng asoy-asoyan. Soalnya gak berapa lama, kedengeran suara pintu apartemen Yifan kebuka.

"Bang Yifaaaannnnnnn! Jongin pulaaangggg!"

Jeng jeng jeng…..si Jongin ternyata udah balik gak disangka-sangka cepet banget. Yifan langsung manyun pas denger suara dia.

"Hadehhhh…tu bocah ngapain lagi balik cepet-cepet. Gangguin aja sih…"

Junmyeon ketawa geli denger omelan Yifan.

"Sama adeknya jangan gitu ah.. Untung aja aku tadi masak banyak.. Jadi cukup buat kita bertiga.."

"Bang, lagi ngap- eh….ternyata ada Bang Junmyeon… Hehehe… Mau nginep di sini ya, Bang?" tanya Jongin sambil cengengesan pas masuk dapur.

Junmyeon ngangguk, "Iya, gak pa-pa kan kalo Abang tidur di sini?"

"Ooo..ya pasti gak pa-pa dong, kan abang calon kakak ipar Jongin. Jadi anggep aja ni apartemen punya abang sendiri. Kalo mau pinjem baju Jongin juga gak pa-pa.. Mau pinjem game nya Jongin juga boleee…. Asal ntar di rapiin lagi, Bang, soalnya Bang Yifan suka ngamuk tuh kalo Jongin maenan gak diberesin.. Eh, tapi kalo yang maenan Bang Junmyeon kali Bang Yifan mah gak bakalan ngamuk ya, palingan di sayang-sayang.."

"Woi, kucrit, ngoceh mulu lo. Ngapain lo pulang sore-sore gini? Bukannya lo ada kencan sama si Sehun?" tanya Yifan motong omongan Jongin dengan sadis. Ya abisnya dia kan pengennya bedua-duaan dulu sama Junmyeon, kok malah Jongin pulang cepet..

"Ck…Abang apaan sih? Suka-suka Jongin dong mau pulang jam berapa, orang hari ini emang gak ada jadwal kencan. Jongin tuh lagi pengen pulang cepet, Bang. Tega amat sih sama Jongin… Abang mah jahat…" rengek Jongin sambil pasang tampang ngenes.

Yifan tau persis kalo Jongin gak bener-bener sedih. Itu senjata dia doang. Tujuannya jelas bukan buat Yifan, karena Yifan udah kebal sama ekspresi sok-sokan malang Jongin. Tapi buat-

"Yifan, sama adeknya jangan jahat gitu dong… Kasian kan Jongin mungkin capek makanya pengen pulang cepet. Jongin laper? Abang udah masak banyak nih… Makan dulu yuk.."

Yup! Seperti udah diduga, yang luluh sama aksi Jongin tu malah Junmyeon. Yifan mah udah tau aja. Sementara Jongin yang tahu kalo aksinya sukses besar, langsung meletin lidahnya ke Yifan pas Junmyeon ngebalikin badan, pake pasang senyum nyebelin lagi.

Yifan melotot liat Jongin kayak gitu. Dasar unyil kucrit!

Akhirnya mereka bertiga mulai makan. Emang ya dasar Yifan sama Jongin gak pernah akur, adaaaa…aaa aja yang bikin mereka recet. Rebutan sendok lah, garpu, makanan, malah sampe jambak-jambakan.

Junmyeon geleng-geleng aja liat kelakuan duo kakak-adik itu. Lucu dan kocak banget ributnya. Gak jarang Junmyeon ketawa geli aja liat mereka. Hiburan tersendiri.

"Ih….kok ayam Jongin diambil sih, Bang? Lha itu di piring masih banyak! Ambil ayam yang di situ aja siii…." protes Jongin pas Yifan ngambil ayam dari piring dia.

"Ya lo aja yang ambil lagi. Abang kan sukanya paha, lha pahanya lo sikat semua. Gimana sih? Kan lo tau abang demen paha ayam…"

"Dih, pake nyalahin Jongin lagi… Kenapa gak bilang dari tadi coba kalo Abang pengen makan paha ayam… Balikin, Bang…" Jongin ngerebut lagi ayam dari piring Yifan.

Tuh kan, mereka mulai ribut lagi. Untung aja acara makan itu kelar tanpa ada pertumpahan darah.

"Nyil, cuci piring gih…" suruh Yifan.

"Bantuin, Bang…." rengek Jongin.

"Taelah, dikit doang pake acara dibantuin… Manja banget sih… Cuci sendiri…"

"Udah-udah…. Aku aja yang cuci piring. Kalian nonton tivi aja gih di ruang tengah.." lerai Junmyeon.

Ekspresi Jongin langsung berbunga-bunga gitu denger omongan Junmyeon, tapi pastinya Yifan gak terima.

"Jangan dong, Babe, masak kamu udah capek-capek masak, kamu juga yang nyuciin piringnya. Biarin Jongin aja yang nyuci, gak banyak kok…"

Jongin langsung manyun denger omongan Yifan, tapi dalem hatinya gak enak juga sih sama Junmyeon.

"Iya deh iya… Jongin yang cuci piring… Abang-abang istirahat aja di ruang tengah…" kata Jongin akhirnya ngalah.

"Nah gitu dong… itu baru adek Abang…" Yifan nyubit pipinya Jongin sambil narik tangan Junmyeon ke ruang tengah.

Akhirnya mereka bisa juga berduaan di ruang tengah sementara Jongin sibuk beres-beres dapur. Ternyata tu anak rajin juga. Soalnya pas Yifan ngelirik ke dapur, gak cuman cuci piring, ternyata Jongin juga beres-beresin meja, nyapu dan ngepel lantainya. Yifan kasian juga liat Jongin yang keliatan capek gitu.

"Babe, aku bantuin Jongin dulu ya…" kata Yifan sambil jalan ke dapur.

"Aku juga bantuin deh…" kata Junmyeon.

"Eits, jangan, Babe, gak usah. Biar aku aja… Kamu istirahat aja disini, kan tadi kamu udah capek masak," cegah Yifan sambil nahan badan Junmyeon.

"Tapi, Fan-"

"Ato mau kucium lagi nih bibirnya?"

Junmyeon langsung duduk manis lagi di sofa denger anceman Yifan, mulutnya manyun, matanya mendelik.

Yifan senyum-senyum aja liat kelakuan imut Junmyeon. Trus dia masuk ke dapur.

"Nyil, sini Abang bantuin…."

"Gak usah, Bang, ini juga udah mau kelar. Abang mah temenin Bang Junmyeon aja gih, masak ditinggal sendirian…" bales Jongin.

"Abang gak tega liat lo ngos-ngos an gitu…"

"Lebay deh, Bang, orang Jongin biasa aja… gak sampe ngos-ngosan. Tapi kalo Abang mau bantuin sih ya terserah. Tuh, lap pel nya ada di pojokan…"

Berdua mereka bareng-bareng ngepel lantai dapur. Lagi-lagi, gak bisa damai.

Mereka selingin becanda-becanda en recet-recet. Awalnya Yifan iseng nyipratin air buat ngepel ke arah Jongin. Di bales lah sama Jongin dengan sukses.

Teruuussss aja gitu…. Yang ada mereka malah sibuk ciprat-cipratan aer di dapur sambil ngakak-ngakak. Pake acara maen perang-perangan lagi. Senjatanya tak lain dan tak bukan adalah tongkat pel. Kursi-kursi makan di balik dijadiin benteng-bentengan. Kebayang kan rusuhnya suasana dapur.

"Menyerahlah, Jenderal Shin! Kau kekurangan jumlah tentara…tak mungkin bisa mengalahkanku…" teriak Yifan.

Nah kan… Pake acara sok jenderal-jenderalan lagi.

"Hahahah…. Dalam mimpimu, Jendral Huang! Aku tidak akan semudah itu menyerah! Terimalah ini! Dor dor dor!" sekarang giliran Jongin eksyen.

Junmyeon yang heran denger ribut-ribut gitu, jadi penasaran. Dia trus masuk ke dapur dan kaget setengah hidup. Itu kok dapur malah jadi kayak kapal pecah gini. Trus apa-apaan lagi itu Yifan sama Jongin sok-sokan sembunyi dibalik kursi.

"Ya ampun… Kalian ngapain?" tanya Junmyeon takjub sambil senyum geli. Kelakuan mereka ada-ada aja sih.

"Putri Bunga Persik, hati-hati! Kau tidak seharusnya berada di situ… Kau harus sembunyi!" teriak Yifan sambil deketin Junmyeon dan narik dia ngumpet di belakang benteng-bentengan dia alias kursi makan.

Junmyeon yang emang udah gak aneh sama kelakuan duo ini, nurut-nurut aja pas di geret Yifan. Tapi yang bikin dia pengen ngakak tuh panggilan Yifan buat dia… Masak cowok gini dipanggil Putri Bunga Persik?

"Hei, kau curang, Jenderal Huang! Putri Bunga Persik tidak pernah mencintaimu! Dia hanya terpaksa bersamamu! Kembalikan dia padaku!" teriak Jongin sambil ngacung-ngacungin senjatanya alias tongkat pel yang tadi dia pake.

Junmyeon cuman senyum-senyum aja liat adegan-adegan absurd di depannya. Apalagi kalo liat ekspresi Yifan sama Jongin. Serius bangetttt! Udah berasa perang beneran aja.

"Apa kau bilang? Cih! Mimpi saja kau! Kalau dia tidak pernah mencintaiku, lalu kau pikir kenapa sekarang dia masih bersamaku?!"

"Alahhh…alasan… Kebanyakan cingcong kau! Ayo kita mulai saja duel ini!"

"Boleh! Siapa takut?! Memang sudah kunantikan dari tadi!"

Trus udah tuh mereka keluar dari balik kursi maen pedang-pedangan pake tongkat pel. Perasaan tadi tu tongkat pel dipake buat pistol-pistolan, kok sekarang berubah fungsi jadi pedang yak?

Ting Tong! Assalamualaikummmmm!

Yifan dan Jongin mendadak berhenti pas denger suara bel apartemen mereka.

"Lo nungguin Sehun, Nyil?" tanya Yifan.

Jongin geleng-geleng, "Enggak tuh, Bang, Sehun gak ada omong-omongan mau ke sini deh…"

"Kubukain dulu deh pintunya…" kata Junmyeon.

Yifan sama Jongin ngekor di belakang Junmyeon yang jalan ke pintu apartemen. Pas Junmyeon buka pintu, nongollah 6 mahluk recet tiada tara.

"Puntennnn…." sapa Chanyeol sambil nerobos masuk gak nunggu yang punya rumah persilahkan masuk.

"Kulonuwunnnn!" nah sekarang giliran Baekhyun.

"Hai, Bang!" Jongdae ngekor dibelakangnya.

"Eh, ada Junmyeon juga toh… Asyikkkk…berarti malem ini rame dong di sini," kata Minseok kegirangan pas liat Junmyeon yang masih pasang tampang melongo, gak kalah sama Yifan dan Jongin yang juga melongo.

Luhan sama Sehun masuk terakhiran sambil pasang ekspresi cool.

Yang seneng pastinya Jongin pas liat Sehun.

"Huaaa, Hunnie?! Kamu ngapain ke sini? Mau nginep sini yah?" tanyanya sambil meluk Sehun.

"Iya, chagi, tadi aku diajakin Bang Luhan. Katanya malem ini mereka udah janjian mau nginep bareng di apartemen Bang Yifan… Jadilah akhirnya aku ikut. Kamu gak keberatan kan?"

"Ya enggak dong! Aku seneng banget!" seru Jongin sambil jingkrak-jingkrak kesenengan.

Sementara Yifan, dia berasa mau pingsan aja rasanya. Perasaan tadi sore gak ada omong-omongan mau nginep bareng dah, lha ini kok mahluk-mahluk recet ujug-ujug nongol? Orang malem ini dia rencananya mau sayang-sayangan berdua sama Junmyeon. Sekarang gimana bisa sayang-sayangan kalo ada mereka? Gagal total nih rencana malam mingguan.

"Tunggu tunggu bentar! Emang kita ada janjian mau nginep di sini ya?" tanya Yifan masih dengan tampang cengo. Sementara tamu-tamunya mah udah pada gelar barang-barang di ruang tengah sambil tidur-tiduran di sofa ama lantai. Malah udah nyetel tipi segala. Padahal yang tuan rumahnya mah masih bengong.

"Ya kagak ada sih, Bang, cuman kangen aja. Kan gue sama Baekhyun barusan balik liburan, lama gak ketemu kalian. Jadi gue usulin aja malem ini nginep di apartemen Abang sekalian kangen-kangenan…Eh, ternyata mereka-mereka pada mau," jawab Chanyeol dengan ekspresi tanpa dosa.

Yang laen udah sibuk aja ngebongkar ransel masing-masing, gak peduli sama ekspresi horor Yifan.

Junmyeon yang udah bisa ngatasin kagetnya dia cuman bisa gandeng tangan Yifan, maksudnya buat nenangin si naga yang kayaknya bakalan ngamuk.

"Ya udah.. Gak pa-pa mereka nginep di sini kan, Fan, jadi rame…" bujuk Junmyeon sambil ngusap-usap lengan Yifan.

"Iya, Bang, gimane sih? Masak gak kangen liat gue sama Chanyeol? Emang Abang gak kangen liat goyang maut pantat gue?" tanya Baekhyun narsis sambil megol-megolin pantat bohaynya.

"Dih, najis dah…! Geer banget lo…! Iya iya…terserah kalian deh…" kata Yifan pasrah.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kok baju lo sama Jongin basah sih? Kalian abis ngapain?" tanya Luhan sambil nunjuk Yifan sama Jongin.

"Oooo…ini! Tadi gue sama Bang Yifan maen perang-perangan di dapur, Bang," jawab Jongin semangat.

"Perang-perangan? Kebetulan neh… Gue bawa alat perang-perangan!" samber Chanyeol semangat.

Dia ngeluarin sesuatu dari tas gede yang dia bawa.

"Eng ing engggg! Ini diaaaa! Sejata perang Mahabarata! Mahabharattttttttttt!" seru Chanyeol sambil nyanyiin soundtrack Mahabharata.

Bener-bener bikin takjub deh kelakuan Chanyeol. Dari dalem tas gede dia ternyata ada pedang-pedangan, panah-panahan, gada, de el el.

"Lo beli dimana sih ini?" tanya Jongdae takjub, "Komplit amat …"

"Beli di Indonesia lah… Kan serial Mahabharata versi anyar lagi booming banget tuh di sana. Gue aja demen nontonnya. Sayang banget belom masuk sini… Huh…" jawab Baekhyun sambil manyun-manyun.

"Jangan bersedih adikku, Nakula…. Semua itu bukan salahmu…. Kehidupan memang berat, tapi kita harus bertahan…"

Yak! Chanyeol udah sok-sokan ngomong ala Mahabharata. Bikin yang laen geli aja.

"Buset, ini gada kok berat bener?" tanya Sehun heran sambil ngangkat-ngangkat gada dari lantai.

"Saudaraku, gada ini tidak akan bisa kau angkat dengan keangkuhan, tapi dengan kebaktian," nah sekarang giliran Baekhyun ngomong gaya-gaya Mahabharata sambil nepuk-nepuk pundak Sehun.

"Apa-apaan sih kalian? Ngomong gak jelas gini…" tanya Yifan, padahal tadi pas dia berdua Jongin juga kelakuannya sama-sama gak jelas. Junmyeon cuman bisa geleng-geleng aja.

"Tidak, Kakanda Yudhistira… Tidak… Semua sudah jelas.. Perang tak dapat dielakkan. Saat kau ingin menuntut keadilan, maka kau akan mendapatkannya. Perang ini akan menjadi sejarah panjang kehidupan kita semua. Oleh kare- Adawww!"

Jongdae ngusek-ngusek kepalanya gegara di timpuk kaleng kosong sama Luhan. Pidato dia jadi berhenti mendadak. Yang laen ngikik-ngikik ngeliat Jongdae sama Luhan saling lempar tatapan maut.

"Bang Luhan mah gak seru. Gue lagi asyik-asyik praktekkin dialog Mahabharata juga. Ceritanya itu Krisna lagi ngomong, Bang…" protes Jongdae gak terima.

"Krisna-Krisna…kagak kenal gue… Lagian kalian kenapa pula jadi ngomongnya sok-sok an Mahabharata gitu?"

"Lu, jangan marah-marah. Ntar cepet tua loh…" bujuk Minseok nyabar-nyabarin Luhan.

"Tidak begitu, Jodha… Mereka bicara tidak memikirkan perasaan kita…" bales Luhan.

Gubrak!

Terang aja yang laen langsung pada sweatdrop! Abisnya dia protes, tapi ujung-ujungnya ngomongnya sok-sok an Jodha Akbar.

"Protes tapi ikut-ikutan juga…" cela Sehun sambil geleng-gelengin kepala dia.

"Kau benar-benar keterlaluan, Dhuryodana. Tidak seharusnya kau mengatakan hal seperti itu pada kakakku…" sekarang giliran Jongin ikut-ikutan ber-drama ria.

Belum sempat Sehun ngatasin kagetnya dia gegara kelakuan pacarnya, tiba-tiba Chanyeol ngangkat pedang-pedangannya.

"Kalau memang demikian, aku tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Perang memang tidak bisa dihindari. Saudara-saudaraku, aku hanya ingin berkata… Aku sangat bangga bisa berperang bersama kalian. Aku bangga bisa gugur bersama saudara-saudara pemberaniku. Mahabharaaaaatttt!"

Gak tau gimana ceritanya atau sejak kapan mereka pegang pedang, panah, ato gada, terjadilah perang-perangan antara Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Jongdae, Luhan, dan Jongin. Gak jelas juga siapa di pihak siapa. Mereka mah main colok-colok aja, malah kadang main kelitikan, di tengah-tengah pake acara saling ledek atau nyela, atau berbalas pantun.… Betul-betul gak nyambung sama esensi perang.

Sementara Yifan, Junmyeon, Minseok, sama Sehun, cuman jadi penonton aja. Abis bingung juga kenapa situasinya jadi kacau gini. Ada yang guling-gulingan, jambak-jambakan, tapi ya ada juga sih yang pedang-pedangan.

Saking stresnya Yifan akhirnya narik tangan Junmyeon ke lantai 2, ke kamarnya.

"Aduhhhh….mereka tuh apa-apaan sih? kelakuan kayak anak kecil banget…" gerutu Yifan.

Denger kata-kata Yifan, Junmyeon spontan senyum. "Emangnya kamu sama Jongin tadi gak kayak kecil ya pas perang-perangan di dapur?"

Yifan pasang senyum malu. Bener juga sih kata-kata Junmyeon.

"Hehehe…iya sih, Babe, cuman kan aku kaget aja mereka tiba-tiba dateng trus nginep di sini. Kan rencananya aku pengen duaan aja sama kamu…"

"Tapi mereka dateng seru juga kok… Gak pa-pa, Yifan, kan kita bisa ngobrol di sini kalo kamu mau…" bujuk Junmyeon biar Yifan gak manyun-manyun lagi.

Seketika itu juga ekspresi Yifan langsung kinclong sumringah. Bener juga ya. Kan di kamer juga bisa. Ada tivi juga di sini, jadi bisa nonton bareng. Siapa tau malah bisa….eh…kok malah mikir mesum.

"Ih, kok kamu tambah lama tambah pinter sih, Babe, aku jadi tambah sayang sama kamu," goda Yifan sambil nyentil ujung idung Junmyeon.

"Yee….lebay deh… Masak kayak gitu aja kudu pinter. Itu mah pake logika juga bisa atuh, Fan…" gentian Junmyeon yang narik ujung idung Yifan.

"Hehehe…iya sih. Nih aku punya banyak film baru lho. Kemaren abis hunting bareng Jongin… Kamu mau nonton film?"

Junmyeon terus ngubek-ngubek kotak dvd koleksi Yifan. Emang banyak film-film baru, dari mulai Hollywood sampe Bollywood, serial Korea, Jepang, Taiwan. Ckckck…sampe bingung mau nonton apa. Tapi Junmyeon langsung melongo abis pas liat serial kartun Masha and The Bear nyempil di situ.

"Yifan, kamu suka nonton ini?" tanyanya heran sambil ngacungin dvd kartun itu.

"Ooo…itu mah kesenengannya Jongin…" jawab Yifan sambil nyengir.

"Jongin?"

"Ho oh, Babe. Tau deh kenapa tu bocah demen banget nonton kartun itu. Tiap sabtu-minggu pagi dia udah rajin nongkrong depan tipi buat liat tu kartun. Trus ngikik-ngikik sendiri kalo ada yang lucu. Aku sering digeret buat nemenin dia nonton di ruang tengah. Semalem juga sebelum tidur dia nonton di sini sampe tamat tuh dvd-nya. Itung-itung nemenin aku semaleman begadang bikin tugas juga sih, Babe. Hehehe…"

"Oooo…tu anak kok lucu banget ya... Hahaha…" Junmyeon ketawa sendiri bayangin Yifan yang lagi sibuk sama tugasnya sambil merengut, sementara Jongin asyik nonton kartun sambil ngikik-ngikik gak jelas.

"Kayak anak kecil kelakuannya… Aku sering tobat aja kalo dia udah ngambek gara-gara aku salah apaaa gitu. Bisa seharian aku didiemin… Dia baru mau ngomong lagi kalo aku beliin KFC… Hadehhh…" Yifan geleng-geleng.

"Bang Yifaaannnn!"

Tiba-tiba aja dari luar kamer Yifan kedengeran suara Chanyeol manggil-manggil sambil ngetok-ngetok pintu kamer.

"Taelah… kita udah berusaha jauh-jauh dari mereka, masih diganggu juga…"

Yifan nyeret kaki dia ke pintu trus ngebuka pintu kamernya.

"Apaan?" tanyanya judes.

"Duh, jangan jutek gitu napa, Bang, serem tau liatnya. Tuh si Jongin kayaknya sakit deh.. Dari tadi dia megangin perutnya mulu, trus badannya panas…"

Yifan yang kaget denger kata-kata Chanyeol, langsung ngacir keluar kamer, sampe hampir nubruk badan Chanyeol.

Jumyeon ngikutin Yifan turun.

Di depan tivi, Jongin keliatan meringkuk sambil megangin perutnya. Ekspresinya keliatan kesakitan banget.

Sehun duduk di sampingnya berusaha nenangin Jongin.

"Kenapa dia, Hun?" tanya Yifan sambil megang kening Jongin. Badannya agak panas.

"Gak tau, Bang, tadi kita maen perang-perangan dia tiba-tiba aja duduk trus baring-baring di lantai sambil megangin perut dia…" terang Sehun agak panik liat ekspresi Yifan yang kayak mau bunuh orang.

"Makanya maenan jangan yang bahaya dong…" kata Yifan sewot.

"Bukan kena kita, Fan, orang tadi dia sakitnya posisi nya lagi jauh dari medan perang," Luhan berusaha nenangin Yifan.

"Bukan mereka kok, Bang. Gak tau kenapa perut Jongin tiba-tiba sakit tadi…" bela Jongin. Suaranya lemes banget.

"Ya udah… Kamu bisa jalan kan. Abang bantu ke kamer kamu yuk…" bujuk Yifan.

Jongin ngangguk. Terus susah payah dia berdiri dibantu Sehun dan Yifan di kanan kirinya. Yifan dan Sehun mapah Jongin ke kamernya, trus baringin badan Jongin di tempat tidurnya.

"Hun, temenin dia bentar ya, gue mau nelepon Dokter Sunggyu…" pesen Yifan.

Sehun cuman manggut-manggut sambil ngusap-usap kepala Jongin, berusaha ngurangin sakit yang dirasain Jongin. Soalnya dari tadi dia meringis-meringis nahan sakit.

Gak berapa lama, Dokter Sunggyu, dokter langganan keluarga Wu dateng dan meriksa Jongin.

Di kamer Jongin sekarang ada Yifan, Junmyeon, dan Sehun.

"Gimana, Dok? Jongin sakit apa?" tanya Junmyeon.

"Jongin kena infeksi perut. Panas badannya juga karena infeksi perut dia. Emang hari ini dia makan apa? Ada yang gak biasa dia makan?" jawab Dokter.

"Kayaknya gara-gara tadi dia makan jengkol kebanyakan deh…" tebak Sehun.

Yifan langsung nepuk jidat dia pas inget tadi emang Jongin kayak kesetanan makan jengkol bawaan Chanyeol.

"Udah diwanti-wanti juga tu anak malah keukeuh ngabisin jengkolnya Chanyeol…" keluh Yifan.

"Gak pa-pa… Sakitnya gak parah-parah amat kok, Fan. Nanti aku kasih resep antibiotik sama obat turun panasnya… Mudah-mudahan besok dia udah sembuh ya…"

"Makasih ya, Dok…" ucap Yifan sambil nganterin Dokter Sunggyu ke pintu apartemen dia.

"Sama-sama, Fan. Inget ya… untuk sementara dia jangan makan yang macem-macem dulu, usahain bubur.. Kalo gak ada ya nasi gak pa-pa asal dikunyah sampe halus…" pesen Dokter Sunggyu sebelum keluar.

"Gimana, Fan? Sakit apa Jongin?" tanya Minseok pas Yifan udah masuk ke ruang tengah.

"Kebanyakan makan jengkol katanya… perutnya infeksi… Tapi gak parah kok, Bang…" jawab Yifan.

"Oooo…wajar sih.. Lha jengkol serantang gede gitu diabisin sendiri sama dia…" kata Jongdae.

"Dia emang gitu sama makanan, suka gak liat sikon. Kalian lanjutin aja nontonnya ya.. Gue ke kamer Jongin dulu…"

Yang laen cuman nganggukkin kepalanya trus lanjut nonton serial Mahabharata hasil borongan Chanyeol di Indonesia.

"Babe, Hun, aku mau ke apotik dulu ya nebus obatnya Jongin… Titip Jongin bentar ya…" kata Yifan pas udah di kamer Jongin.

"Kutemenin ya, Fan.." tawar Junmyeon.

"Jangannnn… Bang Yifan di sini aja temenin Jongin… Yang beli obat minta tolong yang laen aja, ato pesen online…" rengek Jongin.

"Gak enak dong, Nyil, masak Abang minta tolong yang laen nebus obat kamu. Pesen online mah kapan nyampenya coba.. Lagian kan apotik nya deket, Nyil, bentar doang… Ya ya ya… Ada Sehun nemenin kamu di sini.." bujuk Yifan lembut.

"Yang nebus obatnya biar Sehun aja, Bang Yifan di sini aja, jangan kemana-mana…" tambah ngerengek aja suara Jongin, sekarang ditambah aksi manyun-manyun.

"Ya udah gak pa-pa, Bang, gue aja yang nebus obatnya Jongin.." tawar Sehun akhirnya.

"Bener gak pa-pa nih, Hun?"

"Beneran lah, Bang, gak pa-pa… Chagi, biar aku aja yang beliin obatnya oke.." kata Sehun sambil ngacak rambut Jongin.

"Makasih ya, Hunnie, kamu baeeeeekkk banget…"

Jongin nyium pipi Sehun sambil pasang senyum imutnya, biarpun nahan sakit di perut sama kepalanya.

Sehun cuman geleng-geleng kepala aja liat kelakuan Jongin.

Dia udah maklum, biarpun sering ribut sama abangnya itu, Yifan pasti bakalan jadi orang pertama yang bakalan Jongin cari kalo lagi ada apa-apa. Ibaratnya Jongin itu udah kayak koala ke Yifan, nemplok mulu. Kemanapun Yifan pergi, Jongin pasti ngintil. Yifan juga gak kalah protektif ke adeknya. Kalo Jongin kenapa-kenapa, Yifan pasti jadi orang pertama yang bertindak.

Awalnya sih Sehun cemburu, tapi lama-lama biasa juga. Biar gimana juga Yifan kan kakak kandungnya, masak iya Sehun mau ngamuk sama Yifan. Bisa gak direstuin ntar hubungan dia sama si item manis itu.

Sepeninggal Sehun, Jongin nepuk-nepuk kasurnya, supaya Yifan bisa duduk di samping Jongin.

"Bang Yifan, sini duduk. Bang Junmyeon duduk di kursi itu yaa…"

"Mang mau ngapain?" tanya Yifan sambil duduk.

"Ya temenin Jongin lah, Bang. Dongengin Jongin apa kek gitu. Ato kalo Bang Yifan sama Bang Junmyeon mau ngobrol juga gak pa-pa. Jongin dengerin deh. Jongin juga pengen tau, kayak apa sih kalo kalian ngobrol. Trus Bang Yifan suka ngegombalin apa ke Bang Junmyeon, sampe bikin Bang Junmyeon klepek-klepek. Kalo alesan Bang Yifan demen ama Bang Junmyeon mah Jongin ngerti. Ato kalo mau-.."

"Ini anak lagi sakit masih aja bawel yaaa…."

"Aw aw aw….. Sakit sakit, Bang..!"

"Yifan, Jongin kan lagi sakit… Masak di jewer sih…?" Junmyeon ngelepasin tangan Yifan yang masih ngejewer telinga Jongin. Dia nyubit pinggang Yifan, bikin si naga kesakitan.

"Aduhhh! Kok jadi aku yang dicubit sih, Babe, kan Jongin yang mulai…" rajuk Yifan sambil manyun sok imut.

"Iya, Bang, marahin aja tuh Bang Yifan. Kelakuannya emang gitu dia kalo ke Jongin. Tega banget. Tapi Jongin sayang kok sama dia, Bang… Bang Yifan juga sayang kan ke Jongin? Hayo ngaku aja deh, Bang…"

Ck! Dasar unyil! Yifan mau gak mau senyum juga ditodong pertanyaan kayak gitu. Dia kan emang sayang banget sama Jongin, biarpun kelakuannya kadang-kadang gak jelas kayak anak kecil.

Yifan ngeliat Junmyeon yang ternyata juga lagi ngeliatin dia sambil senyum-senyum ngegodain. Kayaknya nunggu Yifan bilang kalo dia juga sayang banget sama adeknya itu.

"Fan, jawabannya ditunggu Jongin tuh…" goda Junmyeon.

"Iya, Bang, jawab dong pertanyaan Jongin…"

"Ck! Lo jago ngomong gini sejak kapan sih?"

Yifan langsung ngelancarin serangan gelitikin badan Jongin, bikin Jongin ngikik-ngikik kegelian.

"Bang, udah, Bang, udah…. Jongin geli… Hahahah…hihihi…."

Junmyeon pun akhirnya gatel buat nimbrung. Jadilah akhirnya Jongin kewalahan gara-gara dikelitikin sama dua orang.

"Yahhh….kok kalian gak ajak-ajak aku sih…"

Ternyata Sehun udah balik dari nebus obatnya Jongin, malah dia sekalian beli bubur buat makannya dia. (cepet amat ya? Ya namanya juga cerita… hahahaha)

Yifan dan Junmyeon spontan berhenti.

"Yeayyy… Hunnie udah balik!" Jongin girang liat pacarnya masuk ke kamernya.

"Mending kamu sekarang makan bubur dulu ya… Trus minum obatnya…" kata Junmyeon. Jongin cuman manggut-manggut denger saran Junmyeon.

"Suapin sama Abang ya…." pintanya.

"Abang siapa?" tanya Yifan, soalnya kan di kamer ini ada Junmyeon juga yang dipanggil abang.

"Ya Bang Yifan lah…."

"Yang nyuapin kamu aku aja ya, Chagi…." bujuk Sehun. Iyalah, dia kan kangen sama Jongin. Yaa…biarpun baru ketemu tadi, tapi dia kan juga pengen ngurusin Jongin pas sakit.

Jongin yang liat ekspresi Sehun jadi gak tega. "Iya deh, kamu aja yang nyuapin. Tapi Bang Yifan sama Bang Junmyeon keluar ya, Jongin malu diliatin…"

"Cieee….bilang aja mau mesra-mesraan sama Sehun…" goda Yifan jahil.

"Ihhh…Abang apaan sih?" kata Jongin sambil nutupin mukanya yang merah nahan malu.

"Hobinya gangguin Jongin. Udah yuk, kita keluar, biar Jongin cepet makan, minum obat, trus istirahat…" ajak Junmyeon sambil gandeng Yifan keluar.

Yifan cuman nyengir denger kata-kata Junmyeon, tapi nurut aja pas digeret keluar kamar Jongin.

Di ruang tengah, ternyata temen-temen yang laen masih asyik nonton Mahabharata.

Yifan dan Junmyeon trus duduk di lantai sambil nyender ke sofa, gabung sama mereka.

"Ini episode berapa, Yeol?" tanya Junmyeon.

"Ini baru episode 14 dari 80 episode, Bang…" jawab Chanyeol dengan mata tetep nempel ke layar tipi. Saking terlena sama ceritanya.

"Emang total berapa episode gitu?" tanya Yifan.

"80 episode tuh blom tamat, Bang… Kayaknya sih sampe 200 an lebih deh, tapi dvd nya belum rilis…" jawab Chanyeol lagi.

Yifan cuman geleng-geleng aja liat ke-5 temennya kayak kehipnotis sama serial Mahabharata itu. Luhan malah gak nyadar mulutnya sampe menganga saking terpesonanya.

Tiba-tiba Yifan ngerasain ada kepala yang nyender bahu dia. Pas dia noleh, ternyata Junmyeon ngantuk dan gak sadar kepalanya jatuh ke bahu Yifan.

Emang sih, hari udah malem. Pantes aja kalo dia udah ngantuk.

"Babe, kamu ngantuk ya? Kita tidur ke kamar ku aja yuk…" bisik Yifan.

"Hm? Ya udah yuk…" jawab Junmyeon pelan sambil ngucek-ngucek matanya imut, bikin Yifan gemes pengen nyium. Tapi gak mungkin karena di situ ada temen-temen laen.

"Guys, gue sama Junmyeon tidur duluan ya…" pamit Yifan.

"Ho oh, Bang, kita masih pengen nonton ini…" jawab Jongdae.

"O ya, kasur lipetnya ada di lemari pojok ya…" tunjuk Yifan.

"Iya, gampang. Udah kalian tidur duluan aja sono. Kasian tuh Junmyeon keliatan ngantuk banget…" kata Minseok.

Yifan trus ngegandeng Junmyeon ke kamernya. Pas nyampe kamer, Junmyeon yang emang udah ngantuk berat langsung meringkuk di kasur gede Yifan.

Yifan nyelimutin badan Junmyeon, trus tidur sambil meluk badan mungil Junmyeon.

"Met tidur, Babe, mimpi indah ya…" bisik Yifan.

"Met tidur juga, Fanfan…"

Belum sampe mereka lelap, tiba-tiba aja mereke denger suara Chanyeol, Baekhyun, dan Jongdae teriak-

"Mahabharaaaattttttt!"

DAMN!

.

.

.

Hai hai hai hai….

Saya balik lagi bawain chapter ke-4… #joget ubur-ubur

Ada yang lagi galau karena kasus Luhan yang keluar dari EXO? Hayooo siapa yang galau ngacung! Wkwkwkwk….

Cuman mau bilang, saya sih hormatin aja keputusan Luhan yang niat cabcus dari EXO, sama seperti kasus Kris dulu… Itu hidup mereka, keputusan mereka, dan mereka yang jalanin.. Kita-kita yang ada di sini bisa apa? Meskipun Luhan udah cabcus, saya sebagai Xiuhan-shipper bakalan terus nganggep mereka ada… Sama seperti Krisho maupun Kriskai.

Untuk semua fans EXO, baik yang gabung di EXO-L atau bukan, jangan sedih dan galau yaa… Hidup kita terlalu singkat untuk diisi dengan galau dan sedih… Hehehe…

Ya saya juga sedikit galau sih, tapi galau saya lebih ke banyak author-author epep yang meng-hiatuskan cerita Xiuhan-nya… Huwaaaa…. Padahal cerita mereka bagus-bagus… Hiks hiks hiks… Tapi ya lagi-lagi, itu keputusan mereka, saya hargain keputusan mereka.

Saya bakalan terus nulis kok kalo emang ada ide cerita, meskipun Kris dan Luhan udah gak di EXO lagi… Saya bakalan terus menghidupkan harapan dan angan-angan meskipun mereka cabcus, suatu hari mereka bakalan reunian dengan member EXO yang lain, dan tetep temenan kayak dulu (dan mudah-mudahan sekarangpun mereka masih temenan ya… sayang aja kalo temenan harus putus karena impian yang gak lagi sama… Bukankah yang namanya teman itu saling dukung dan bantu apapun yang terjadi meskipun jalan hidup beda? Betul gak?)… Saya ngelantur… Hadehhh….

Special thanks to :

_**Kamong Jjong, yesaya mei, novisaputri09, cute, peblish, honeykkamjong, Deushiikyungie, AniesLoveWonkyu, blissfulxo, askasufa, Alika Mlik, Vioolyt, Jongin48, doubleAA10, aldi loveydovey, LittleMyeon, yupijongjong**_

Yang udah ngeluangin waktunya buat review…. Maaf ya gak bisa bales reviewnya satu-satu, lagi remuk redam badan saya gegara senam aerobik yang terlalu semangat… Wakakakak….

Makasih juga buat yang favoritin en follow epep ini…^^

Tanpa kalian, saya gak akan mungkin nerusin epep geje ini…

Oke deh…. Tetep dukung Luhan, Kris, dan EXO ya chingu ^^

Anyeong!


End file.
